Part One: The GhoulVampire Hybrid
by Dark Plagueman
Summary: This my first fan-fic so please review! What would happen if Tsukune regained his mind after transforming into a ghoul? TsukuneXMoka
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fan-fic so please review!**

**oh and i don't own Rosario + Vampire**

Chapter One: The Ghoul

Tsukune was running following the vampire blood in his veins, it was telling him that she was close while sending jolts of pain from the still unhealed wounds on his neck where Moka had last injected him with her blood on the cliff. A series of particularly painful throbs told him she was being hurt. "There in that building" he muttered. "She must be in there. Hold on Moka!"

Moka was chained to a steel pipe surrounded by outcast ayashi. Blood was leaking from a cut on her cheek and one above her eye inflicted while she took a beating for the sheer joy of handing some pain to 'The pureblood vampire bitch.'

Moka was hoping Tsukune would stay away but she knew he would come it was in his nature to protect his precious friends even at the cost of his own life.

A door opened distracting all the outcasts from Moka as Tsukune appeared in the doorway.

"No Tsukune! No Run Away!" Moka yelled before a punch hit her.

"Ha Ha Ha, So you did come I knew you would" chuckled Midou "So predictable."

"Moka-san!" yelled Tsukune as he saw her.

He made to move towards her but was halted by a rather large fist punching a hole in the wall nearly hitting him in the process.

"No, no, no, not yet we're going to play first Vampire" Midou said punching Tsukune into the wall. "I'm not going to pull my punches anymore! Receive it or avoid it" as he punched again.

"Stop! Your opponent is me! The vampire is me!" cried Moka "I am the one in the wrong so please punish me!"

"You? Hmm now that you mention it Saizou said something like this…" says Midou "Fine I will" as he walks toward Moka reaching out to crush her.

"You're mistaken! Your wrong Moka-san, this is totally a mistake" cried Tsukune "How can this be Moka-sans fault? I am living up till now because of her! Please don't say things like that!" "Moka-san hasn't done anything wrong at all! Tsukune yells charging headlong at Midou.

"Idiot what are you pulling charging at me head on! You're an ideal target Aono Tsukune!" says Midou as he throws a punch at Tsukune. But it never connected as Tsukune activated the dregs of power from his last injection. He seemed to disappear and reappear behind Midou. The other Ayashi too stunned to stop him as he reached Moka. "Believe in me Moka-san whatever happens to me, I'm always grateful to you Moka-san" he said as he released Moka's Rosario.

"What are you doing? Bastard why did you not attack me from behind? Asks Midou as Tsukune still has his back to him "Don't be ignoring me Aono Tsukune!" as Midou throws a punch at Tsukune's back Inner Moka appears and kicks him in the head hard and he crashes into the ground in a huge cloud of dust and rock several metres away.

"Trash, to be laying your hands on me… Know your place!" say Inner Moka while the outcast ayashi look on in stunned disbelief. "U…Uwa… What's up with this woman." "To think she defeated Midou-san with just one blow…" they mutter amongst themselves.

"This would be a good opportunity. Do you want to know? About that wound and what will happen to you body in the future after being injected with my vampires blood so many times? asked Inner Moka

"Moka-san" mumbles Tsukune

"Your body is breaking apart… right now you body is at its limit if I continue to inject you, you may end up dead."

"Wh.. what do you mean? Does this mean I'm dying?"

"If you leave this academy your body may heal little by little but you must not get involved in the monster world ever again."

"That's a joke right? Because … wouldn't that mean I would not be able to see Moka-san ever again? That has to be..

"That can't be helped"

"!"

Besides, only the outer moka would be sad. After all no matter what happens to you guys it doesn't have anything to do with me." Says Inner Moka

A rumble and a crash interrupt them "damn that guy still isn't..."

"You fools what the hell are you talking about in the middle of out base?" yelled Midou as he clawed his way out of the rubble." Hehe… This is thanks for that kick earlier! Take This Vampire!" Midou yells throwing a punch with his oversized arm blocking the blow with her arms Moka was still pushed back

"Mo... Moka-san cried Tsukune as he moved to help

"Idiot don't come Tsukune! Your in the way!" cried Moka as Midou's next punch hit home….

Meanwhile back at the academy Kurumu and Yukari are in a corridor

"Did you just feel that?" asked Kurumu

"it felt like an earthquake desu" said Yukari

"I've got a bad feeling about this …"

"Hey you boob girl you guys got a moment?" asked Mizore appearing from behind a pillar "this is important Moka was taken by the Outcast Ayashi and Tsukune has disappeared... I think he has gone to save her so I need you strength to help him."

"Lets go" said Kurumu

"Kuku… That's one down…" chuckled Midou observing the damage he had caused with is last punch. Tsukune was leaning against Moka his back, showing Midou a huge rock impaling his right shoulder, blood flowing out and staining his shirt red.

"Tsukune… you idiot, why'd you come… your body right now is in a dangerous condition my blood can no longer heal you did you think that you could help me? Know your place your help is not necessary. You can't even look after you own body… Never get involved in my problems again!"

"Not necessary" mumbled Tsukune

"Hehe… what's wrong vampire?" Midou asked "If I hear correctly Tsukune is just dragging your feet?" "What a pathetic brat I had hoped he would put up a better fight oh well…"

"Wait here Tsukune I'll take you to a place to get treated after I beat this idiot." said Moka" I'll get you back to the human world safely"

"But I"

"Don't move from here" Moka told Tsukune sternly and she turned to Midou"Sorry but lets end this quickly I have no time to socialise with you guys.

"My attack just now… if he had not jumped in front you could have dodged it easy, am I right? So that's why you're called a true vampire Ayashika Moka!" said Midou, "So what is he then your familiar? If he's going to be in the way tell him he's not needed! Ha ha ha ha!" Midou laughed "Huh?" as Moka vanished "Shut up" said Moka as she delivered a kick to his head "Gah!" "_What so… So fast! That girl…"_

"That has nothing to do with you." said Moka from behind him she kicked him so hard into the ground that it cracked beneath him, blood leaking from his face.

"Don't be insulting Tsukune! Know your place!" said Moka while the other Outcasts looked on as yet again Midou was beaten.

"So… So strong! It wasn't a fluke Midou-san was beaten again" they murmured.

"Hey if it has come to this lets do 'That'" "but will it work?" "I don't know just follow Midou-sans directions!"

"Let's go Tsukune. Can you stand?" said Moka grabbing his hand "What's that?" after hearing a noise.

"So this is a vampire! The ability to turn 'aura' into strength. I see… simple yet dreadfully powerful. But don't think you can beat me with just that!" said Midou emerging once again from the rubble.

"What did you say Bastard?" said Moka

"Vampires may hold the strongest power but in exchange are also known as the monsters with the most weaknesses. Holy crosses silver bullets, I've researched about them.

"_This sound…"_ Bastard you can't be…

"Among others is particularly 'This!' This seems to be your fatal weakness that saps your vampiric aura!" " Let's see if it is true or not!" Midou laughed as he heard it running through the pipes above them

A spray of water came from the sprinker system in the roof and covered them all.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Moka as the water hit her and she started taking damage.

"Do you like it?" shouted Midou "we rigged the hydrant just for you heh!"

Midou punched Moka but where as before she dodge it easily before this time it smashed her from her feet making her hit the ground several metres away.

"UGH!" as she hit the ground _"This is bad since the water is draining my vampiric energy I can't bring out my power! I can't even defend myself…_ Ugh uuh… she moaned clutching her face

"Ha ha ha ha what's the wrong? You seem very obedient now eh!" laughed Midou

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled starting to move

"Don't come" Tsukune…"

"B… But"

"How many time do I need to tell you? Don't move from there! I am different from the Outer Moka I will not ask for help even if I am on the verge of death. You are not necessary to me Tsukune…" Tsukune just stood there in shock while moka wiped her face and pushed her hair from her eyes.

"You are planning to fight me head on by yourself? You don't understand that pride like that is eating shit. That why you pureblood brats piss me off! To fight in order to win isn't that everything? DIE!"

"Moka-san!" cried Tsukune running forward BOOM! The blow connected making a crater from the sheer force of the blow hitting Moka… Only it wasn't Moka that was hit. Tsukune was standing with Midou's fist crushing his entire left arm and shoulder.

"Huh? What this guy!" said Midou slightly shocked to see him.

Moka lower her arms from shielding her head and looked in shock at Tsukune.

"Mo… Moka-san" said Tsukune weakly blood pouring from his mouth and arm

"Tsukune!" cried Moka as Tsukune collapsed into her arms _"this is bad his entire left shoulder blade is broken and fragmented…"_ "…why why'd you come here Tsukune! Even though I told you many time you weren't needed… even so… why…?"

"Moka-san give me your blood Moka-san."

"What?"

"I was frustrated when Moka-san said "this is none of your concern." "To me the current Moka as well as the Outer are both important to me… that's why I wanted power… to protect Moka-san."

They look at each other staring into each others eyes

"W…! What are you saying! I said already that it's really dangerous! Forget you wounds healing you'll certainly die..!

A cough brings blood pouring from Tsukune's mouth

"Tsukune!" _"He's lost a lot of blood and his temperature is rapidly decreasing…"_ "This should be clear to you right…? If you remain in this academy with this frail body of yours… That's why I told you, you weren't needed so hurry and go back to the human world! I didn't want you to die that's why I pushed you away…!"

Moka moved her mouth to his neck and bit him injecting him with her blood to try to heal him.

"_Something is wrong the transformation isn't happening and I'm about to…"_

Exhausted Moka collapses into Tsukune's lap, when Tsukune moves her onto the ground as he stands.

"Tsu… Tsukune"

Everybody in the area looks at the blood covered Tsukune amazed he can stand let alone walk

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." moaned Tsukune as the rock in his back shoots out of him in a welter of blood and his wounds knit together. His hair turns silver but unlike Moka it has black tips, his eye become red with slits just like Moka's and curiously what looks like a tattoo comes from two wounds in his neck and spreads to cover the lower half of his face and part of his right shoulder. On closer inspection though Midou can see this is not tattoo but the blood in his veins turning black forming a web in that section: Corruption.

"Just what is he… Those fatal wounds I gave him are healing before my eyes and his aura its like he's a different person than before!" mutter Midou to himself.

Moka raises her head and looks at Tsukune. "What's this, did he manage to recover? The reaction to my blood should have caused his body to break apart… Tsukune… is it that you are…?"

"What's this? You're a vampire but you fine when drenched?" said Midou slightly confused" I don't know whether you are strong or weak Aono Tsukune but you are interesting I look forward to smashing the hell out of you even more now!" "HAHAHA Take this Aono Tsukune!"

"NO!" screamed Moka "Don't provoke him he is…!"

BAM! Crack! As Tsukune easily dodged the punch moving so fast that Midou has no chance to defend himself he punches Midou in the chest breaking several ribs and possibly more.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cries seeing a huge cloud of dirt obscure her view as the dust clears there is nothing but shock on her face. " what happened here as she see Tsukune holding Midou by the throat and smiling while Midou groans and spits blood.

"Kurumu…you guys" says Moka as Mizore and Yukari appear

"Moka what's wrong are you alright? Why is Tsukune not affected by the water?" asks Kurumu while Yukari runs outside to turn off the water

"it appears that the worst possible thing has occurred"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Distracted they look over to see Tsukune on top of Midou punching him repeatedly in the face. Even his followers are stunned by the violence of the attack

"Somebody stop him! Midou-san is already out cold if this keeps up he's going to die!" someone shouts and the whole lot charge in to help.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Still kneeling over Midou Tsukune effortlessly fends of their attacks striking back before they can react and mostly knocking the out with one punch. But instead of stopping once they are out cold Tsukune continues on a rampage of mindless violence.

""

"No way! This…this isn't Tsukune!" cries Kurumu

"As I thought Tsukune had already reached his limit and is now being controlled by the vampire's blood in him. Says Moka quietly "he is now a ghoul, a monster that has no will but continues to kill and kill driven by the vampire's blood in him"

A creak tells them Yukari has stopped the water and slowly Moka stands and walks toward Tsukune who is still pounding mindlessly.

"I am sorry Tsukune but I no longer have any way to save you… I am sorry." says Moka as she delivers a kick to his face then another to his chest which makes him fly into the wall.

"Moka what are you doing? Your going to kill him!" cries Kurumu

"I was trying to… I'm going to have to kill him…"

Shock shows on Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu's faces at Moka's words

"No! No! I will not let you do this Moka!" yells Kurumu as she stands between Moka and the slowly rising Tsukune. Joined by the others Kurumu yells at Moka.

"Stop this Moka you can't kill him I won't let you!"

"Id…Idiot move out of the way! It's dangerous!" Moka says keeping her eyes on Tsukune.

"You are my friend but killing the man I love? I will not allow it! How can you allow yourself to think like this?"

"Move! Now! Look behind you!"

They start to turn but Kurumu is slashed in the side by a fast moving hand and Mizore and Yukari are suddenly thrown aside like ragdolls from kicks to the side.

"Tsu…Tsukune! wh…why" says Kurumu looking at him but looking at him she realises that Tsukune is no longer there. What is there is a monster licking her blood from its hand and staring at her hungrily. Looking into those eyes she sees not thought or emotion only a hunger, no a thirst before a flash of silver shows that Inner Moka is on the attack. Screaming his name Moka charged the Ghoul, and punches him in the face then kicks him in the side. The Ghoul retaliates landing a blow in her side, hard enough to break a rib. Another blow hits her chin and knocks her to the ground. The Ghoul grabs and breaks her arm and falls astride her about to punch her. Moka looks into the Ghoul's eyes and sees just what Kurumu saw but she also sees something else… _"A longing was that it?" She thinks "no that's not it… what could it be?"_ a blow to the head brings her to the conclusion that she cannot win; she is too hurt from the water. The Ghoul punched her then lowers it's her to her throat and breathes on her neck making her shudder. _"This is it he's not going to stop, urgh he's to strong I can't free myself…"_ Moka gasps in pain as the Ghoul starts to feed on her… but then it stops and clutches its head and rolls off her making what sounds like yells of pain and anguish.

"_What is going on? Who hurt it?_ She looks around but everybody else is not moving another moan makes her look at the Ghoul on the ground. The yells stop and it rises from the ground and looks at Moka

"I'm sorry I hurt you Moka" as it hugs her tightly but no too tightly.

"_This is just like Tsukune's hugs… Wait!"_

"Tsukune!" Moka pulls away and looks at him. His hair is still the same black tipped silver but the 'corruption' on his neck is gone, and in his eyes which are still red with black slits for pupils, she can still see the thing that confused her but she also sees intelligence, and not a mindless hunger.

"What happened? How did you gain control? Everybody that turns in to a ghoul never remain normal, they lose their minds in a thirst for blood."

"Well at first all I felt was hunger as the thirst took over but hurting you made me want to stop, so I fought and fought I can't really explain it… but I just couldn't hurt you. The taste of your blood brought me back."

Tsukune collapsed and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Guys here is Chapter 2 please review so i can get better at writing

i don't own Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 2: Awaking

The Newspaper club was sitting in the club room discussing the events of the other day. Tsukune was not there as he has yet to awake from his injuries.

"I wonder what will happen to him now?" asked Kurumu

"I hope he comes back the way he used to be… I miss him. " said Mizore "they won't even let us see him."

"How can you guys still care for him he nearly killed you all!" said Gin

"That wasn't his fault! He couldn't control it…" said Kurumu

"No matter what the ghoul may have done to us, I know Tsukune would not have attacked us if he could have stopped beforehand!" cried Moka. "He cares about us so much that he stopped!"

"But how come he stopped?" "The last thing I remember is seeing him crouch over you then he just dropped to the ground and started yelling out in pain! What did you do Moka?" asked Yukari

"I don't know I just looked into his eyes. I saw something but it was not just rage and hunger but something else… but I don't know what it was… I just hope he is alright… I care for him and want him to be okay…" confessed Moka "I really hope they will let us see him soon… and he is not angry with me"

"If I know Tsukune he will not be angry, you did it to save his life. He will remember that." said Kurumu

Crying Moka hugged her "thanks for saying that Kurumu."

"Tsukune come back to us please come back!" they all thought.

The next day they were all allowed to visit Tsukune in hospital.

"He's gone through some changes but he's okay now" said the nurse "go on in."

"Tsukune!" they all said at the same time looking at him and they gasped. Lying on the bed at the window was Tsukune, but he was very different to the brown haired, chocolate eyed Tsukune they were used to seeing. His hair was now silver, but it had black tips, his eyes were a rich blood red with slitted pupils and he had fangs that show when he was smiling… like now for he was dreaming something happy.

"_He looks very beautiful and strong, but there is also much inner strength. This makes him even more beautiful than before! At least to me." thought Moka.__** "And me too" said Inner Moka.**_

"He's really Hot! Much sexier than before!" Kurumu thought.

Warmth that was what Tsukune first felt, opening his eyes all of the memories came flooding back but there was a hazy spot that he couldn't remember what happened. Sitting up he realised the 'warmth' was someone sleeping with their head on his chest. Woken by his stirring she lifted her head from his chest

"Morning Tsukune." said Kurumu grabbing him and forcing him into one of her nice yet suffocating hugs. An ice kunai striking her head made her let go.

"What are you doing boob woman? He just woke up and you're already smothering him!" said Mizore from behind a bed further down what Tsukune now realised was the hospital.

"Morning Tsukune!" said Yukari as she sat down on the end of his bed.

"What happened? How long have I been here?"

"Three days! You don't remember what happened Tsukune?

" a little but I know I hurt you all…I am so sorry please forgive me! I would never have hurt you if I could have stopped!" he said looking at their injuries, he was filled with sorrow and regret. Moka got up and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Tsukune, we forgive you. We know you meant no harm to us" and pulling him down she kissed him. Shocked Tsukune took a moment to react before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. An ice shard striking Moka on the head forced them to break apart and caused them to remember that everybody was watching them.

"Tsukune! I'm glad you are okay! The headmaster just told me…."

"ru… Ruby? What are you doing here!" cried Tsukune

"I'm now the assistant to the chairman, for many, many things have happened and he sent me to bring you to him when you woke, I'm here to escort you there." said Ruby from the door.

"Alright I'm on my way" said Tsukune climbing out of the bed and grabbing a shirt out of the drawer. Catching his reflection in the mirror he stopped and gasped.

His eyes were blood red with slitted pupils and he has fangs a little longer than Inner Moka's, his hair is silver. He looks like unsealed Moka, except he has black tips to his hair… _"I like it"_ he thinks as he moves away.

In the Headmaster's office Tsukune sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Tsukune-kun it seems you present a problem for me."

"What do you mean sir?"

"The fact that you are now a ghoul is very dangerous. But it seems that you are a vampire/ghoul hybrid. This simply means while you still need blood, you have none of the weaknesses of a vampire except Rosaries of course. I will make you a rosario to wear, but in the mean time you will have to stay in this form. I will send for you when it is complete until then continue with your studies but be wary. You may go."

Pondering what had just occurred, Tsukune was not very aware as he ran into a pretty pink-haired girl who looked like she had been crying.

"Moka-san!" said Tsukune who immediately noticed her tearful expression "What is wrong Moka-san."

"Tsu… Tsukune I am so sorry that I turned you into a ghoul please forgive me! I am truly sorry!" cried Moka.

"It is okay I know you meant no harm you did it to save my life. How could I hold that against you?"

"Tsukune…" mumbled Moka

Tsukune pulled her into his embrace and held her for a while.

"I forgive you its okay."

"Umm can… can I have some of your blood Tsukune? It has been so long since I last tasted it!

Tsukune pulled down his collar and exposed his neck wincing as she drank.

"That's odd your blood tastes different, it has something in it that I can't place… but it makes it taste even better!"

When she had finished Tsukune asked Moka to follow him.

Walking into the woods he explained to Moka that he was now a vampire/ghoul hybrid and that the Headmaster was making him a Rosary to wear.

"oh so that's why you have black tips to your hair! It looks really good!" she blushed.

Looking at Moka, Tsukune could not help but feel happy that she cared for him enough to give him her blood even if it turned him into a hybrid.

"Moka-san" he said as he leaned close and planted a kiss on her lips. She went rigid for a moment but then responded in kind and a few moments passed before they broke apart.

"Let's go back now Tsukune."

He gripped her hand as they walk back to the school. The rest of the day managed to pass without incident. Though through out the day, Tsukune thought about the kiss and blushed hoping he had not done the wrong thing. He did not want Inner Moka to be mad at him…

The next day on his way to homeroom with Moka, Yukari and Kurumu, someone blocked his way.

"I heard you think you're pretty tough, I challenge you to a fight!"

"I don't want to fight" Tsukune sighed

"You should Tsukune! I want to see your strength!" said Kurumu

"If you keep fighting soon no one will challenge you anymore. If you keep refusing you will get challenged more and anyway you need the practice!" said Moka

"Fight desu!" demanded Yukari

"Fine I'll fight you…"

As a punch came toward him, Tsukune ducked the blow and smashed the Challenger aside knocking him out.

"Do you feel that?" asked Moka.

Kurumu and Yukari nodded.

"Tsukune's aura is huge" they all said looking at each.

Walking to them, Tsukune looked a little strange.

"Was that really worth me fighting? It just made me really thirsty." said Tsukune hungrily.

"_Oh no, I know that look it's the same as the one Moka gets when she wants to drink Tsukune's blood…"_ thought Kurumu

Running up to him Kurumu said "you can feed off me anytime Tsukune!" but he ignores her completely and approaches Moka

"You smell really nice Moka" said Tsukune into Moka's ear, as he lowered his head and bit into her neck. "Ow!"

"mmm your blood tastes so good! I could get addicted to it…" he said looking into her eyes.

"_What is that in his eyes? It's like last time…"_ His eyes she had again seen the thing that had confused her before. _"It's more than just hunger… it looks like… pain? No that might be some of it but not all…"_ thought Moka.

"Sorry Moka, I should have asked first."

"Its okay Tsukune, I drink your blood all the time."

"Anyway here is to make up for it he said kissing her neck."

"come on Let's get to biology class. You know Manami-sensei gets mad when we are late."

"Today we will be discussing the reproductive cycle of plants!" said Manami-sensei

"Plants? What the heck do we need to know about them for!" called a male student from the back.

"how would you like to be the class mannequin today? I could put this off and teach you about Human Reproduction… if you would prefer?"

Looking very uncomfortable he said "uh no thanks I think I'll just let you continue…


	3. The Empath and Vampire

Hi Everybody Dark Plagueman once again. Thanks for those people who reviewed i really appreicate it. and for those who gave me advise thank you!

Oh and i don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its charaters i just like witing fan fic. (so much so i have got 4 complete chapters after this one done so far!)

be prepared for some changes in tsukune this chapter!

Chapter 3: The Rosario

A week had passed since he had changed into a vampire/ghoul hybrid and Tsukune was once again in battle this time with a group of 5 lizardmen. He was easily ducking and dodging their attacks and then punishing their errors with strong blows to the chest and head. Finally they were all out cold and Tsukune sighed.

"_this again how many must I beat until they leave me alone?" he wondered._

"Tsukune, thanks for protecting me" said Moka smiling Tsukune replied

"Well how many times did you protect me? I'm just repaying you for all the help."

Looking her in the eyes she saw that he was thirsty from all the fighting.

"You smell beautiful Moka like always… can I have some of your blood?"

Nodding, he started to drink, when he felt her start drinking his blood as well.

"Thanks for the meal" they said to each other when they finished, causing them smile and start to laugh

"What's so funny you too?" asked Kurumu "why do you look funny Tsukune?" Spotting the wounds on his neck she rounded on Moka.

"You drank his blood again Moka! Stop feeding on my destin…" Kurumu cut herself off as she spotted identical wounds on her neck. "Why do you have wounds on your neck too Moka?" Tsukune shifted guiltily.

"I drank her blood Kurumu, and she drank mine. Anyway we should head to class."

Finishing for the day, Ruby told Tsukune to go see the Headmaster.

Ah Tsukune-kun, I have finished your Rosario, here put it on" said the headmaster handing him a golden chain with a golden Rosario dangling from it. The Rosario was adorned with a red gem in the centre. Wrapping it around his right wrist he felt his power leave him as he slumped into unconsciousness.

Upon waking a short while later, the headmaster said the Rosario was working fine and bade him good day, telling him that he could remove it when ever he needed to."

Tsukune entered the Newspaper club's room amid gasps.

"What happened Tsukune? Why are you back to your human form?" asked Mizore. For an answer he simply lifted his arm revealing the chain and rosary.

"you were sealed? I liked you as a vampire!" said Kurumu.

"so you didn't like me before?" asked Tsukune with a little grin.

"of course I did I just liked your Monster form even better! You looked so sexy!"

"um thank you Kurumu… Ugh! he said as he felt pain in his head. What is that pain from? Moka!" said Tsukune dashing out of the room followed by everyone else.

Following the scent of her blood he heard her scream and after weaving through some trees he spotted her. She was on the ground in a freshly made clearing, with her shirt ripped open, revealing a lot more of her form than he wished to see in that situation. Standing before her were three Outcast Ayashi

"oh my god she is so beautiful!"

"I want to taste her!"

"Can I touch her?"

"No you may not! She is mine and I will make you pay for harming her!" said a regal voice.

"Tsukune!" cried Moka.

Standing on the other side of the clearing was a silver-haired Tsukune radiating an aura so powerful it made everyone cower in fear… It was an aura with something terrible mixed in it. That was when Moka saw the Corruption on Tsukune's neck.

Striding forward, the Outcasts transformed their bodies. One had blades on his feet, one had blades on his arms and the last had an arm formed into a hammer.

Tsukune simply disappeared as the hammer arm came down, kicking the hapless outcast into the one with bladed feet. This one felt Tsukune's fist shatter his jaw while the arm bladed one was kicked into a tree.

"Would like to finish them off Moka? Or would you like me?" asked Tsukune removing Moka's Rosario. _**"I think I shall punish them for trying to harm Me." said Moka.**_ The fight lasted less than a minute but everyone of the Ayashi was beaten to within an inch of their lives with usual cry of 'Know your place' from Moka.

"Hey Tsukune how did you know Moka was in trouble?" asked Yukari

"_**I would like to know that as well." said Moka.**_

"Well I felt a pain in my head and somehow I knew it was you and you needed me… I felt your pain with every blow they dealt you, not as much pain as you obviously, but a throb every time they hit you. And for some reason I can tell your left foot hurts and that you are now rather shocked by what I have said." And indeed Moka was shocked.

"_**Is it just my emotions you can feel Tsukune? Or can you sense the others?"**_

"I don't know? I only realised I could sense this stuff today."

"I know how we can tell!" said Yukari "Kurumu, come with me." And leaving the room Tsukune waited confused. Suddenly he felt pain than rage, then more pain but it seemed to come from another source. The door opened and they entered Kurumu holding her head and Yukari her arm.

"So Tsukune did you feel anything?

"I felt Kurumu's pain then her anger then your pain. Just what did you do?"

"I dropped a basin on her head, like this" and with a wave of her wand a basin dropped onto Kurumu's head.

"Okay now I know" as Kurumu hit Yukari on the arm again. "But why can I feel emotions? And why are Moka's so much stronger?"

"Perhaps I can answer that Tsukune-kun. How is the Rosario handling?"

"Headmaster! It is working fine. But why can I suddenly sense emotions?"

"I believe this is a vampire blood trait. You have become an empath. Namely one who can sense strong emotions. And you feel Moka's stronger and clearer because you have her blood and because you have strong feelings for her."

"_**Empathic… that's a very rare ability among us. If I remember rightly the last one was over 500 years ago…"**_

"Wait! If I have Moka's blood how come she is not an empath too?"

"I don't know. It could be because you had latent empathic abilities, but it is impossible to know for sure." And with that the Board Chairman left the room and silence fell on the room as everybody processed what had been said.

Tsukune sat their in the silence and closed his eyes trying to sense the emotions of his friends around him. Most of the emotions he felt were confusion. He sensed Gin was feeling a bit lustful. And focusing on Moka all he felt was a growing thirst. Sighing he opened his eyes and said "Moka it is okay you can have some of my blood…" Everybody looked at him confused while Inner Moka literally leapt at him and started to drink his blood. "Oh and Gin, you really should stop thinking of Kurumu's panties and how much you would like to remove them, it will get you in trouble…" he said smiling as Kurumu attacked Gin. Tsukune laughter was cut off by the offhanded comment "How dare you think about doing that to me! Only Tsukune has that right!"

"Wait! What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody it is Dark Plagueman once again.

i'm going to clear up something people have been asking me. Tsukune is an Empath not a Telepath. He cannot talk to people with his mind only sense their emotions and the thing they are focused on for example Gin foucusing on kurumu's panties Tsukune can read the emotion (lust) and the direction (kurumu's panties). other people have wondered if i am making him too powerful... well right now he has the same strength as a half vampire. also remember he has little to know battle experiance he is going off instinct.

anyway i don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of it's characters so on with the story! please review!

Chapter 4: Confession and Vampire

Moka was sitting with Tsukune and the others eating lunch. Tsukune sat staring at her as he drank some tomato juice. Staring back at him she saw again the thing in his eyes that so confused her. It was maddening that she could not figure out what it was.

"What is wrong Moka-san? What is confusing you so much?" asked Tsukune his empathic abilities telling him of her confusion. His abilities had grown a lot in the past few weeks that he could now tell the difference between most of the emotions he felt and what they were directed at. He simply loved catching Gin thinking about something perverted… something that was very easy to do, as almost every thought he had was directed at these things.

"Well it seems that every time I look into you eyes I see something that confuses me greatly as I cannot figure it out." said Moka "can any of you see something?"

Looking at each of them in turn they did not notice anything weird.

"Well I'll find out sometime…"

Unnoticed by the rest of the group they were being watched by two people on the roof.

"Well! So it sounds like we might have to move into action sooner than I expected." said Kiria.

"Our friend Ueshiba Mizuki will literally bury the human. Tell him to strike when he's alone… we don't want any interruptions do we?" said Kaneshiro Hokuto.

Sitting in homeroom Tsukune could not help but chuckle. Nekonomi sensei's emotions were focused on fish… they always were. "Tsukune-kun what is so funny?" she said looking at him. "Um sensei, do you ever think about anything but fish? Ah sensei?" he said feeling anger.

"Nya!" she said scratching him.

The Bell rang signalling the end of the day's lessons. Tsukune walking back to the dorms is met by a smiling black haired boy. "Hi! Aono Tsukune, right? My name's Mizuki, Ueshiba Mizuki."

"Yeah I am. Sorry but I'm kind of tired, maybe I'll see you around. Bye!" turning to continue on his way he felt sensed movement behind him but when he turned around nobody was there only a small disturbed patch of ground. Suddenly something grabbed his feet and pulled him underground.

"Moka and Kurumu were walking back to their rooms.

"Do you reckon Tsukune will be back in his dorm?" asked Moka

"Probably… he seemed pretty tired." Kurumu answered "Hey did you feel that? Tsukune is just ahead of us."

"Let's catch up to him."

Running a little further down the path they noticed two disturbed patches of earth. One, they noticed had fresh bloodstains around it.

"That's Tsukune's blood I recognise the scent. What do you think happened to him?"

"Damn Vampire." A voice issued from the ground. "I had hoped that no one would take any notice of the ground, let alone recognise the blood by it's scent… oh well I'll just have to pull you two under just like Tsukune!"

"What! What to you mean like Tsukune?"

"I was sent to kill him… And any witnesses" said Mizuki as he grabbed Kurumu and Moka and began to pull them underground. Suddenly the tugging stopped and an aura was felt… _"A familiar aura" thought Moka and Kurumu._

"Who is that? Who the fuck is pulling me… Tsukune! I thought I killed him already! Ugh!" said Mizure as he was yanked beneath the surface. Not for long though, as with a crash he flew out of the ground and Tsukune rose out of the ground much to the amazement and happiness of the two girls.

"You weren't content to just bury me but you even hurt my friends! I will not forgive you, you fucking bastard!" as Tsukune smashed the prone form of Mizuki into the dirt knocking him out.

"Moka, Kurumu are you alright?"

The two girls could only nod as they stared at a blood and dirt covered vampire Tsukune as he approached them.

"Good, you're not hurt" said Tsukune as he replaced his Rosario and he fell into the arms of the two girls and blacked out.

"So Mizure failed to kill Tsukune… He must be stronger than I thought… said Hokuto. Send someone to tail him Kiria.

Tsukune felt her emotions just before she struck.

"Tsukune! How are you my destined one?" said Kurumu before smothering him with her breasts.

"Tsukune-san!" cried Yukari as she tried to hug him by he was pulled away by Kurumu. "You could never pull off this technique Yukari! Not with that flat chest!"

Crash! A gold basin smashed on her head and forcing her to let Tsukune go. Slightly asphyxiated, Tsukune sighed when he sensed Mizore behind a tree.

"Hello Mizore!" He called.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I sensed you heightened emotions."

"Tsukune!" yelled Moka as she met up with him. He just pulled down his collar.

"Thanks Tsukune!" she said as she bit him.

"Moka… your blood smells nice today…" as he lowered his head and began to feed.

"Oy! What are you two doing?" shouted Kurumu. Wiping a trickle of blood from his face she understood. "Why do you keep drinking each others blood?"

Smiling, they answered "because it tastes so delicious!"

"Tsukune you can drink my blood anytime!" said Mizore

You can drink my blood Tsukune, I mean, you are my destined one! Who am I to refuse your request!" said Kurumu

"You both can drink mine!" said Yukari

"No your still too young… we might kill you." said Moka to Yukari

"_I wonder if Tsukune knows what it means if two vampires only drink each others blood?" asked Outer Moka_

"_**Probably not, you should tell him." Inner Moka answered.**_

"_I hope he understands our feelings." Moka worried. "Please Tsukune understand me!"_

Tsukune was sitting in Maths listening to Kagome Ririko-sensei, when a particular emotion caught his attention. The sadness coming from Moka seemed to overwhelm him, and he nearly started to cry form the strength of the emotion. Concentrating harder on what was the root of the emotion he felt that her thoughts were fixed on… Him.

"_I must talk to her as soon as this lesson is over…" he thought. "How long until this lesson ends? Great forty minutes."_ It was the longest, saddest forty minutes of Tsukune's life so far.

As soon as the bell rung he grabbed Moka's hand and lead her into the grounds away from everyone, determined not to be overheard.

Moka had no idea that Tsukune had felt her sadness; she had momentarily forgotten his empathic abilities. Thus, she was confused why Tsukune was taking her into the forest. Finally reaching a secluded area Tsukune looked at her.

"Moka-san what is wrong. Why are you so upset? Did I do something wrong?"

Shocked she wondered how he knew. Sensing her confusion he continued.

"Moka your sadness back in the room was overpowering… those were the saddest minutes of my life! And I just get a small part of your emotions… please tell me what is wrong!" begged Tsukune.

"Tsukune… do you know what it means when two vampires drink only from each other?" she said softly her voice filled with sadness.

"Yes I do. It means that the two of them are mutually in love. Nothing is more precious to a vampire than their blood… it is what gives us our strength. So to give it to someone is one of the greatest acts of love a vampire can give."

Moka was shocked… she had been mentally preparing to tell him exactly that.

"How do you know that?" asked Moka

"Well I am a vampire now, so I read a lot of books to find out about some of our weaknesses… though as a vampire/ghoul hybrid I am immune to most of them. I picked it up there but I had pieced most of it together before then.

"So you understand why I let you drink my blood?"

'Yes it's because you love me… I love you Moka, more than anything… that's why you see something in my eyes that no-one else can… but does Inner Moka feel the same way?" asked Tsukune

"Ask her yourself Tsukune" and reaching out he removed her Rosario then his own.

"_**So Tsukune, you do understand… I didn't think you would." said Moka**_

"Do you love me Moka?" asked Tsukune in his vampire form. Red eyes gleaming filled with that strange emotion that Moka now realised was love… his love for her.

"_**When I first met you, you were nothing more than a blood supply to me… but I watched you as you again and again protected me, even though a single hit might kill you. My feelings changed… but I cannot fall in love with you… I am Immortal and by loving you I would have had to watch as you age, then died while I continued to endure unchanging… I cannot bring myself to love a mortal; I will not endure that pain… I am sorry"**_ and as she finished speaking she kissed him once and upon taking her Rosario she left, leaving him standing alone, more alone than he had ever been before. He left heading beck to the dorms not noticing someone was in a tree photographing everything…


	5. The Plot and Vampire

Chapter 5: The Plot

"_Soon my plan for this academy will be set in motion… and the festival will be a rain of blood" said Kaneshiro Hokuto_

"In a little while, we will have our school festival." said Nekomi sensei "Many of our old students and parents of students are going to come, so let's work hard to make our stall the best one we can!"

"What are we doing?" said a student from the back.

"Goldfish scooping!" said Nekoni sensei. The entire room groaned as one. "The festival will begin in two and a half weeks."

"The time has come… Kiria you know what to do… take care of Moka-san. Get her out of my way. I'll take care of the Chairman. Go now." said Hokuto

"Yes leader" said Kiria and vanished.

"Moka!" said Ruby

"Ruby what's wrong?"

"Anti-thesis is attacking the school! Can you get the others and meet me back here?"

Suddenly a fast moving scythe knocked Ruby from her feet and knocked out Moka.

"Sorry about this, but if she is with Tsukune-kun they will become an obstacle to Hokuto's plan" said Kiria with Moka draped over one shoulder. "Now that she's out of the way there is no-one to stop us… see ya!" and he vanished.

At the same time as Moka was knocked out, Tsukune felt a pain in his heart and he knew something had happened to her. He had just found the others when Ruby ran up.

"Tsukune, Anti-thesis has Moka!" Just then a crow flew to her bearing a message. Upon reading it she looked at the others and told them the Headmaster wanted to meet them at the crypt entrance and they were to come immediately.

Upon arriving the group saw a man standing over the prone form of the Board Chairman holding a silver rosary on a chain.

"So you have come. I knew you would! That is why I told Kiria to capture Moka! Without her you will pose no problem to me!" laughed Hokuto

"What are you going to do? What is your plan? Answer me!" yelled Tsukune

"I'm going to use this 'Rosary of Judgement' to remove the barrier protecting this school… then monsters will be exposed to the world!" Hokuto laughed again.

"I will stop you! I will not let you kill thousands of innocent people! I'm going to beat you Hokuto-san!" said Tsukune.

"You beat me? Don't make me laugh! Don't you always get them or Moka to fight your battles for you? You weak human!"

Reaching for the Rosario on his wrist, Tsukune said "Human? Once I was... but not anymore!" said Tsukune and with that he removed his Rosario and Tsukune transformed.

"Wow! Feel his aura!" said Mizore.

"He's strong!" said Yukari

"So this is his Vampire form!" said Ruby "oh he would be a very strict master…"

"You…You're a vampire?"

"No! I am something else entirely!" said Tsukune as he pushed his silver hair out of his eyes. And he started moving towards Hokuto.

"Very well but let's remove them from this hmmm?" said Hokuto and he waved the Rosario at the others grouped near Tsukune, and a barrier appeared trapping them.

Tsukune threw a punch at Hokuto's face but it was blocked. A leg sweep followed that but it was leapt over. A kick as deflected as was the next one but a punch slipped through Hokuto's guard and smashed him in the chest knocking him a few feet away. Not giving his opponent a chance to recover Tsukune kicked Hokuto and sent him spinning into the air. Leaping up Tsukune heel dropped him into the floor which cratered beneath them from the sheer force of the blow.

"It looks like I have to take this seriously." "But know Tsukune that I was once human… I mistakenly enrolled in this academy and was exposed to all the violence and the bloodshed it has to offer. I only survived because Kiria injected me with his monster blood making me into a hybrid." said Hokuto showing Tsukune a Holy lock. Laughing he removed it and transformed into a huge skeletal monster made of what seemed to be a steely substance.

"Rather impressive isn't it Tsukune? See what my blood turned him into!" said Kiria "oh and Tsukune I have something of yours!" laughed Kiria as he pulled Moka from behind a pillar. A Moka covered in blood and bruises, seemingly dead. "Ha ha! See what I have done to your precious Moka! Ha ha" and with that he threw Moka's lifeless body at Tsukune's feet.

"No Moka!" screamed Tsukune "I'll Kill You, You Bastard! You Fucking Bastard! I'LL RIP YOU INTO PIECES"

None of Tsukune's friends had ever seen Tsukune lose control like this; they had never seen him this angry before.

"Oh look Tsukune! Look at these pictures we took… oh did she reject you? Even after you confessed your feelings?" laughed Kiria as he tossed a bunch of photos at him. Picking one up Tsukune saw him and Moka kissing and he was filled with rage at the person that had taken that away from him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Tsukune screamed once again.

"What's wrong with Tsukune? His aura's changing!" said Ruby

"Oh god, No! No! Don't do it Tsukune!" screamed Kurumu "Don't let it take over!"

"Tsukune!" cried Yukari

"No Tsukune! Fight it!" yelled Mizore

But he did not hear them… the Corruption on his neck spread very fast, covering nearly his entire body in an intricate web of corrupted blood, as his aura changed completely into a dark miasma.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Ghoul laughed insanely and it just vanished. "Huh? Ugh! Ouff!" moaned Kiria as he was his very hard in the chest by what felt like a freight train. Crack, crack, crack! as his ribs gave way, snapping and splintering from the force of the blow. The Ghoul smashed his already broken chest again sending his shattered ribs into his organs. Ahhhh screamed Kiria as he flew through the air to land near the barrier. Kiria lay on his back spitting up blood with one cough after another as the Ghoul approached cackling insanely. Crouching over Kiria, Tsukune started punching Kiria again and again, pounding Kiria into the ground laughing insanely as more and more blood splattered him. Grabbing the now dead corpse, Tsukune threw him into a wall and ran after it smashing it into another, kicking and punching the now broken, bloody corpse of Kiria. Laughing insanely the whole time he simply kept up his insane rampage against Kiria oblivious to the screams and shouts of his friends telling him to stop. That he was already dead.

"Oh god, oh god!" screamed Kurumu as she watched the grisly end of the Late Kiria.

Ruby was covering Yukari's eyes as she cried. All they could do was stand there and watch, as the Tsukune they loved continued to pound Kiria's body into nothing.

Shocked by the violent death of his friend Hokuto took a while to attack Tsukune but Tsukune merely blocked, dodged or deflected all of his attacks like he wasn't even there, pounding Kiria the entire time. Finally landing a blow on the Ghoul, Hokuto realised that was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done, as now its rage was focused on him…

The Ghoul, after getting hit turned its attention on Hokuto and charged him punching him in the head. Hokuto was knocked away, smashing heavily into the ground. The Ghoul still laughing madly, charged again, kicking and punching Hokuto, beating him into the ground just like he did with Kiria mere moments ago. Hokuto was out cold in seconds. A moan sudden forced its way into Tsukune's mind and made him stop his beating of Hokuto and look around. Another moan hit Tsukune reaching him deep in his mind stopping his rampage. It was from Moka. She was still alive. Joy and happiness fills Tsukune's heart, his corruption slowly started to disappear as he walked as over to her.

Seeing Tsukune walking in their direction had the poor girls in the barrier in a panic. But Tsukune did not look at them; he was focused solely on Moka. Kneeling down he saw her breathing very shallow and putting his hand on her neck he felt her pulse… thump…thump… thump. She was alive!

"Hey Tsukune's aura has disappeared!" said Kurumu

"You mean he's back?" asked Mizore.

Picking Moka up bridal-style he carried her as carefully as if she was made of glass.

"He's back" said Kurumu as tears of joy ran down her face.


	6. Hybrid and Vampire

G'day all it is Dark Plagueman here i hope you are all enjoying my fanfic. this chapter might be a little confusing but i will be happy to answer any questions. Please Review! this is the only way i can make my story even better!

NB: i don't Own Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 6: Hybrid and Vampire

Moka was in the hospital getting treatment for the serious injuries she had sustained from Kiria. She had already been in the hospital for 2 weeks. But now she was awake.

Moka saw no one.

"How long have I been asleep?

"_**Two weeks, Tsukune carried you in, but since than no one has been here." said Inner Moka.**_

"What happened to me?"

"_**I would ask the others that."**_

Moka came back to school the next day and as she sat in class she felt her friends sending her huge amounts of killing intent, even Yukari. Tsukune was not there.

"Meet us after class we need to talk." said Kurumu.

Following them all into the forest, Moka felt afraid. Stopping in a clearing far away from the school. She saw everybody present… Except Tsukune.

"What happened? Where is Tsukune? The last thing I remember was getting knocked out." asked Moka

"Kiria was the one who knocked you out then he beat you to within an inch of your life…" said Kurumu coldly.

"When Kiria threw you at Tsukune, we all thought you were dead. And when Tsukune saw your body he went into full ghoul mode, and well I won't go into details but suffice to say he killed Kiria in three hits but kept on going smashing him into oblivion. Hokuto would have met the same fate, but Tsukune heard you moan and he just went back to his normal vampire mode and carried you straight to the hospital." said Yukari

"Despite what you did to him." said Mizore "How could you reject him? He confessed to you something we have all tried too get him to do for us… And you reject him? After he got you to the hospital he just disappeared! No one has seen him for weeks!"

"Explain yourself Moka! Why did you reject him!" said Kurumu her voice filled with anger.

"I love him… but I'm an immortal! How long does a human live? At maximum a century! I will live for millennia! Could you continually take mates and watch them die while you endure unchanged?" cried Moka.

"No I could not." They said as one.

_**Two weeks ago…**_

After carrying Moka to the hospital, Tsukune when back to his room crying. He smashed his room apart in his grief. He then collapsed onto his bed in a very much destroyed room and wept…

Five days passed and Tsukune stayed in his room. He had heard knocking on his door but he ignored it and cast himself into sleep and dreamed.

He was in a room adorned with red and black. The only thing in there was a figure leaning against a wall completely naked but then he realised he was too. It looked just like he did unsealed but it had the corruption covering it head to toe. The Ghoul…

_About time I got you in here… damn that Rosario."_ said the Ghoul.

"You are the ghoul in me aren't you?"

"_Partly but I am so much more… I am your true self… a Vampire and Ghoul Hybrid!"_

Then what am I?

"_You are the last dregs of humanity you have left in you… and the thing that is stopping you obtaining our… meaning yourself and me… hearts desire!"_

"Moka!"

"_You got it! You are the only thing standing in your own way."_

"How am I doing that? I don't understand!"

_Chuckling "what did Moka tell you was the reason you could not be together?"_

"I'm not immortal…"

"_Bingo! But you can change that… you can be immortal!"_

"How do I do that?"

"_It's easy enough, you let me take over… you remove that Rosario. It is the only thing stopping us from becoming complete!"_

"No way! You will just go on a killing rampage if you get a little angry!"

"_Wrong! That rampage is caused by YOU! It is you that does that. If it was me, then I would be standing before you as a gibbering monster. It is your humanity fighting for its place…"_

"Me? What would happen if I release the Rosario?

"_All of you the things that make you, you are fused into me making us one being… your memories, experiences, morals and parts of your personality will join and replace mine… But you as a human will not exist. You will become immortal and have power stronger than our Moka's but you can never be sealed again. Humans are immune to the power of rosaries and when you fuse I will obtain that resistance…" _"Is that all I must do?"

_Yes, remove the Rosario and immediately drink blood from those transfusion packs you have… Make sure you have lots. The transformation will take Ten days. So it is vital you have lots of blood. We will be thirsty… do you accept these terms?"_

_**Present day…**_

"No I could not" they said as one.

"I hope you can forgive me…"

"I forgive you Moka, I can understand that pain." said Mizore

"We must find Tsukune… we need to tell him…" said Kurumu

A huge aura swept over them chilling them with its killing intent… but it was familiar… Very familiar…

"Oh my god! Tsukune! That's his aura! It's like…when he's in ghoul mode…" said Yukari in horror as her voice dropped when she said those last dooming words.

"Its coming from over there!" said Moka "from the dorms! Come on! We must go see what is happening!"

The girls ran directly at the dorms chilled with the aura they felt.

Everybody was awake and outside the boy's dorms when they ran up. All the talk they heard was directed at the huge aura they felt. They sighed with relief when it suddenly faded.

"Its coming from Tsukune's dorm!" said Mizore "Second floor, sixteenth door on the right!"

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" asked Kurumu

Laying her hand on the doorknob Moka hesitated

"Just do it, let's get it over with…"said Kurumu.

Moka opened the door and they gasped.

The room had been destroyed, the floor strewn with debris and there lay Tsukune, covered in blood and dressed in only his boxers exposing his scarred and muscular body.

Tsukune opened his eyes at the gasps and stood up observing them standing in his doorway.

"Are you going to come in?" he said in a voice that was filled with power.

Stepping inside they could do nought but stare as they sat on the chairs in the lounge.

Tsukune had blood red eyes with slitted pupils, fangs that were sightly longer than Inner Moka's and silver hair that had black tips. None of this shocked them, they had seen it all before and even grown to love it, and it merely described what he looked like unsealed. It was the black corruption that covered him head to foot that they staring at.

"Tea anyone?" he said grinning as he read their emotions.

They stared at him.


	7. Second Confession and Vampire

Righto Folks its Dark Plagueman here once again! time for another Chapter!

i don't own Rosario + Vampire aor any of its characters

Chapter 7: Second Confession and Vampire

Tsukune was sitting in home room the next day with his feet on the table, and rocking back on his chair. Everybody else but a few, were sitting as far away form him as possible, some had even moved their desks as far away as possible. Only Moka, Mizore and Kurumu were sitting next to him.

It had taken quite a bit of time to tell them what he now was and what had happened. He had left out his immortality though… at least for now. They were not afraid of him, at least not now the shock had worn off and he was grateful for that. Everybody else was.

Lunch came and Tsukune was sitting with his friends. He simply sat not eating, just reading their emotions. There was not a scrap of fear. He smiled when Kurumu started thinking about hot he was. He sensed Moka approaching him and grinned.

"Kurumu please stop that you are embarrassing me."

"What? What did I do?"

"You are having fantasies about me and… Oy! Get _that _one out of your head!" he said blushing as she thought about another one. "Hey Moka! Would you like some of my blood? Here" as he pulled down his collar.

"Tsukune! Can I really?"

"Of course!"

Crying she bit him and drank her fill shuddering at its taste.

"What's wrong does it taste bad?"

"No! It tastes _so_ good! It's like power flowing into me… the flavour is exquisite!"

"I'm glad you like it!" he laughed as she sat down next to him her head on his shoulder and simply smelling his scent.

Tsukune was sitting in English class waiting for the teacher to enter. Sensing a weird riot of emotions, he looked up at the door to see a man enter and introduce a substitute teacher called O'Malley. Entering the room, Mr O' Malley looked like he was drunk… very drunk. This was confirmed as he pulled a bottle of whiskey from his pocket and drank. Staggering slightly he tripped over his own feet and landed rather comically, holding the whisky bottle high in the air. Standing up he addressed the class.

"Thank god it didn't smash!" Mr O' Malley slurred. "Right I'm here to teach all you sodding kids English. I'm here as a substitute for… whatshisname." swaying slightly Mr. O' Malley continued "right now I am livin' in Belfast in Ireland. Great place… they make this stuff… its called whiskey. Now hang on…" and he took another gulp from the bottle and fell to the ground.

"Well that was an interesting lesson" said Tsukune laughing "I think my favourite part was seeing him crash into the desks after his fifth swing of whiskey."

"Mine was his 'discussion' with Kurumu over the benefits of alcohol when seducing women." said Mizore "I don't think I ever saw Kurumu so flustered before!"

While Kurumu was trying to back up her arguments, Mizore, Tsukune and Yukari just stood their roaring with laughter at the memory and looking at Kurumu just set them off again.

Wiping away tears, Tsukune felt the emotions of someone walking toward them.

"Moka! Over here!" he waved at the pink haired vampire, still grinning like a four year old at Kurumu's earlier predicament.

"What are you guys smiling about?"

"Oh just the very amusing English lesson." said Tsukune and she started to laugh remembering and setting the rest of them off. Even Kurumu laughed this time at her own arguments.

On the walk back to the dorms, Tsukune looked at Moka.

"Um Moka."

"Yes Tsukune?"

"Can I have some of your blood?" she nodded "Only if I can have more of yours"

"I'll explain everything later" he whispered into her ear before they fed off each other much to the annoyance of the others.

"Your blood is so delicious Tsukune! Thank you for the meal!"

"Thank you Moka. Your blood is still the best!"

"Seriously guys it creeps me out to have you start talking about how your blood tastes…" said Kurumu "I mean really do you have to feed off her Tsukune? My blood is just as good as hers! Feed off me" and smothers Tsukune in her breasts. An ice shard strikes her on the head making her drop a semi-conscious Tsukune onto the ground. "Every day boob woman! Must I keep telling you keep your hands off my Tsukune!" said Mizore, forming her ice claws

"Your Tsukune!" cried Kurumu as her claws extended "Tsukune is my destined one!"

Crash, Yukari dropped basins on their heads. "Um you guys should really calm down."

"Why?"

"Because Tsukune and Moka are gone…"

"Damn! How do they keep doing that?" said Kurumu frustrated that her destined one had disappeared.

After running together to another place, Tsukune removed Moka's Rosario

"_**Okay Tsukune explain your actions… why did you feed off me?"**_

"Well I was thirsty as I didn't eat lunch. And well I did not think you would mind after I tell you something."

"_**Oh and what might that be?"**_

Smiling he told her everything about his transformation. It took her a little while to process the vast amount information. He smiled when she came to the realisation.

"I love you Moka… do you love me? Knowing that I am a hybrid of a Vampire and Ghoul? Knowing that I am an empath?"

"**Knowing that I am now complete and an Immortal?"** said Tsukune, his voice filled with power as he said those last words.

"_**Yes I can… I love you Tsukune." replied Moka**_. Tsukune kissed her with such passion that Moka's heart melted as his tongue entwined with hers and he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other holding her head playing with her hair, he kissed her slowly moving down, covering her neck with feather-light kisses and nipping gently, making her moan with passion at each kiss. They broke apart and headed back to their respective dorms where they dreamed about what had just happened.

It was a shock for the others the next day when Tsukune and Moka walked to school arms around the other's waist and Moka's head on his shoulder._ Inner Moka's head._

Sitting in English, they once again had to endure Mr Malley. Today he was drinking rather strong vodka

"Righto you sodding kids today you learn about… hang on" he said gulping some vodka. "Righto carry on"

"That man must have the worst liver of any monster anywhere" said Moka

"At least he provides entertainment!" said Tsukune "Like when he asked Mizore if she had slept with a Russian before… and the time he asked Kurumu if she used alcohol to seduce men because she was butt-ugly!" said Tsukune laughing hard. Moka joined in as did Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu. After a while they stopped and caught their breath.

"So what is everybody doing for their break?" asked Mizore.

"Well I don't know I might visit mum and dad though I don't know how I'm going to explain this" said Tsukune indicating his face.

"Why don't you come to my house?" said Mizore

"My mum would love to meet you Tsukune so why don't you come to my house?" asked Kurumu

"Actually Tsukune I was going to tell you later, but my father has invited you he wants to meet you, so why don't you come to my house?"

"Yeah I really should… so why don't you come to my house for a week and meet my parents, and then I will go meet your father?"

"That sounds great Tsukune!"

"You don't want to meet my parents Tsukune?" asked Mizore sadly

"I do Mizore, Kurumu, but Moka's father is not someone I want to piss off especially if he actually invited me…"said Tsukune

"True" they said shuddering "oh well we've still got until tomorrow before you leave!"

"Hang on a sec." said Tsukune closing his eyes and sensing the emotions of those around him. He sensed mainly neutral emotions from the people around him a few stood out though: Kurumu was thinking fantasies again; someone else was thinking perverted thoughts… Gin and one other was just a huge amount of hunger coming from Moka. Opening his eyes, he saw Kurumu daydreaming, Gin taking photos of girls from the bushes and Moka staring at him very hungrily.

"Kurumu how many times do I need to say it? Please stop thinking about those things." Kurumu blushed.

"Gin! Stop taking those photos from those bushes!" said Tsukune laughing as a group of girls chased the perverted werewolf.

"Oh and Moka can I have some of your blood?" making Inner Moka blush as she nodded. The other girls offered them their blood but he just embraced Moka and whispered "You can have mine too. This is just so you don't get a pan to the head, or an icicle or claws for that matter and anyway I like your blood." Tsukune started too feed then he felt Moka's fangs pierce him. Breaking away the two of them were faced with the upset faces of Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

"Tsukune! Why do you keep feeding on Moka? Why don't you take my blood?" asked Kurumu

"Is our blood not good enough for you Tsukune?" asked Mizore

Looking Moka in the eyes she whispered

"We should tell them about us… and about what it means for vampires to feed off one another…"

"I plan too, after I meet and pass the test he is sure to give me and accepts me as your mate."

"Yes, you are correct."

"Don't worry I just do it as payback" lied Tsukune. "Lets go have fun before Break starts"


	8. Human Family and Vampire

Greeting Everyone Dark Plagueman here once again. it's time for another chapter! in this one Moka Meets Tsukune's parents! be prepared for bloodsucking, laughter and fainting.

i do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Chapter 8: Human Family and Vampire

Tsukune was standing in front of the dorms with his bags packed waiting for the pink haired Vampire he loved to meet him ready to go to the human world and (gulp) meet his parents.

"Hey Tsukune!"

"Hey Moka!"

"Can I have some of your blood? You can have mine!"

"Sure" said Tsukune "Your blood is still the tastiest Moka!" he laughed

"Same yours fills me with power it's so good!" and her eyes glazed over remembering the taste.

"Tsukune!" cried Kurumu and as she dived toward her destined one, she witnessed him do something he had never done before… he dodged her completely.

"Morning Kurumu um, why are you on the ground?"

"Tsukune how did you dodge her? Everyday she grabs you and today she misses?"

"Oh well I was moving anyway, I didn't even know she was there." he lied.

"Hey Yukari! How are you?"

"Tsukune! Moka! Desu!" Yukari cried as she hugged the two she loved. "I'm going to miss you when you are in the human world desu."

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it" they said

"Well Moka we had better go, we don't want to miss the bus! Goodbye everyone! I'll see you soon! Bye Mizore!" Tsukune yelled out to the snow girl behind the tree.

"Bye Tsukune!" they all cried.

They were sitting on the bus five minutes later, Moka with her head in Tsukune's lap and looking up at him

"Oh Moka before I forget I lied when I said that I didn't dodge Kurumu."

"I thought you did, why did you dodge her? You never did before"

"Well I thought now we are together I would not let her as it annoyed you. That and I like breathing… you know oxygen is so important." He chuckled at the last bit.

"I am looking forward to meeting your parents Tsukune."

"So am I it has been a long time, but I just don't know how I'm going to explain this." he said indicating his face.

"**We're here boy! Have a good time… kekeke"** said the bus driver.

"Thanks bus driver-san" said Tsukune and taking Moka's hand and carrying their bags he led her a few blocks to his home.

"Here we are its no castle but its home" said Tsukune stopping in front of a two-storey yellow house with a quaint little garden… a typical suburban human home.

"Let's get the shock over with, don't worry she'll just faint a couple of times… I hope." sighed Tsukune

Tsukune knocked on the door and a few moments later a Brown-haired, brown eyed woman dressed in a plain white shirt and blue pants opened the door.

"Hey mum it's me I'm home for the break."

"Tsuki? Is that you? What happened to you?"

"Is dad home? There is something I need to explain to both of you. This is Moka Akashiya my girlfriend."

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs Aono." said Moka

"No your father is not here he'll be home soon, but Kyoko is she will be happy to see her cousin again."

The last thing that Mr Aono expected to see after walking into his living room was to see a silver-haired heavily tattooed man with a pink haired girl leaning on him with her head on his shoulder and his wife and niece chatting to them happily. What surprised him more was when the man spoke.

"Dad finally your home! It is good to see you! We have a lot to talk about so take a seat, your going to need it."

"Tsukune? Is that you son? What happened to you?"

"I'll explain everything trust me you'll know soon so just sit down while I get you a drink."

A few minutes later Mr Aono was sitting in his chair holding a beer listening to his son.

"Well Mum, Dad, Kyoko do you believe in monsters? And I don't mean the bogeyman, the one's I'm talking about would have him running for cover I mean monsters like werewolves, vampires, dragons etc." They shook their heads.

"What are you talking about Tsuki? Those things don't exist!" said Kyoko

"Actually there are two monsters in the room right now… Moka shall I do the honours?" removing her Rosario. A blinding light filled the room and the three humans were shocked when they saw a beautiful silver haired woman with red eyes and fangs sitting next to him emitting a power that chilled them to the bone. They just looked on her in shock

"_**Hello it is good to meet you all. As you can see I am a vampire."**_

"Well now it is time to tell you why I look different but first…" said Tsukune as he stood up and removed his shirt. They gasped. For standing in front of them was not a Tsukune they knew. What was there was a man with silver and black tipped-haired, red eyes, fangs and intricate black tattoos that covered him head to foot and he was emitting a power… just like the vampire girl on the couch. They also saw that he was scarred and badly, his entire chest and back was just a mess put most prominent was an X shaped scar that covered his chest.

"Why are you so different Tsuki? What happened to you? Why do you look like her, have tattoos and why are you so scarred?" asked his parents.

"Okay I'll just come right out and say it. The reason I am so scarred is I am going to an academy for monsters behind a magical barrier, so no-one knows they still exist. I managed to survive but after several incidents where I was near death Moka injected me with her vampire blood finally transforming me into a ghoul."

"What a ghoul? You mean a bloodthirsty killing machine with no mind?" asked Mother.

"Yep, but wait… after I changed I managed to regain my mind and after a while I became what you see me as now a vampire/ghoul hybrid. The markings you see are the ghoul part of my form. I think they are rather cool actually. And finally the transformation made me into an immortal so I will not die."

Shock nothing but shock and horror were the emotions he felt from them. But slowly there came acceptance.

"So you are really immortal…"

"Yes and as a vampire, so is Moka."

"Son is Moka really your girlfriend?"

"Yes I love her and she loves me… that's why I'm going to meet her father next week."

"Well son I think I will go to bed… this is a lot to take in… good night."

"Yes I think that is best, Moka I will make up the spare bed for you." said Mother

"_**Oh there is no need I'll be sleeping in Tsukune's bed."**_

Tsukune's mother fainted.

She woke to laughter.

"Ah Mum you hear I am an immortal, you meet my vampire girlfriend, you find out monsters exist and you only faint when you hear she is sharing my bed?" said Tsukune laughing. "Good night Mum."

"Good night Tsuki"

Still chuckling he opened his room door. Plastered all over the walls were posters displaying the name of his favourite bands. In the corner was a king-sized double bed with plain red sheets. On a desk in to other corner was a laptop computer. And finally a TV was sitting on a table on the end of his bed.

"_**It's bigger than I thought it was going to be… it's a nice room."**_

Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka from behind and kissed her neck slowly working his way up to her chin while his hands held her tight. She pulled away and turned around.

"_**Not yet my love we should get ready for bed."**_ Tsukune merely watched as he saw Moka start to undress, revealing a red satin bra and panties covering her amble figure. He drank in the sight thinking of how lucky he was as a goddess stood in front of him. Moka lay on the bed as she watched Tsukune remove his clothes until he was standing in nothing but his boxers. She admired his form as each piece of clothing came off. He was very well muscled and the markings on him seemed to shimmer and move, making her eyes follow them. She loved them; they were unlike anything she had seen before. They kissed for a long time and cuddled as they dropped off to sleep.

Waking up, they fed on each other. They knew it would freak out Tsukune's parents if they saw it and dressed and Moka replaced her Rosario before heading downstairs.

"Morning Tsuki, Moka"

"Morning Mum"

"Good Morning Mrs Aono"

"Just call me mother dear no need to be so formal. Breakfast is ready if you would like some."

"That would be great thanks Mum is Dad still here?"

"You just missed him he's gone to work and Kyoto left as well."

"Oh right, well Moka and I thought we might hit the movies today and do some shopping."

"That sounds like a nice idea… Tsuki are you bleeding?" for his mother had just seen where Moka bit him, she had forgotten to seal it.

"Oh its fine Mum don't worry"

"Where did it come from?"

"It happened when I drank his blood before; I just forgot to seal it." Blushing Moka leaned over and licked the wound closed until only a little bruise remained.

"You drank Tsuki's blood?" she asked

"Yes Mum and I drank hers see?" he showed the bruise on Moka's neck.

She fainted. Tsukune sighed.

Later in the day Tsukune and Moka were eating ice-cream in a shopping centre. They had just finished watching 30 Days of Night which had Moka and Tsukune in stitches when they left. Not many people take their girlfriends to a horror movie to make them laugh, but to them it was a comedy.

"I can't believe how wrong they got it…" laughed Moka

"Even Saizou could beat them with one hand tied behind his back… maybe" said Tsukune. They were so happy that neither noticed everybody staring at them fearfully… in dread of Tsukune's aura and appearance.

The week flew by and soon it was time to leave. Moka's father had sent a limo to pick them up. They said good bye and stepped into the limo on their way to meet Lord Akashiya


	9. Vampire Family and Vampire

Good Day all it is Dark Plagueman here once again with a new chapter. unfortunatly i will be going on holidays for christmas and will not return until the 30th of december. do not worry i promise i will upload two chapters the day after i get back so don't consider that i have stopped writing. as always Please Review!

Chapter 9: Vampire Family and Vampire

Tsukune was sitting in a limousine on his way to meet Moka's Father, Lord Shuzen.

He was dressed in black pants, shiny black combat boots, a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest, black gloves and he was wearing a cloak with a hood to hide his face. This last addition was suggested by the Pink-haired girl sitting opposite him saying that her father should look on his face first. Moka had told him last night that Lord Shuzen didn't know what yokai he was.

Moka was dressed in a red dress that showed her figure without appearing indecent. She had red high heels on and to Tsukune she looked perfect. She thought he looked mysterious, His blood red eyes gleaming at her from within the shadow of his hood.

"We are here Lady Moka" said a voice from the front. "Don't worry about your bags I will bring them in"

"Ready?" asked Moka

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Tsukune exiting the car. And was awestruck with what he beheld.

The Castle in front of him was absolutely huge and looked rather spooky. Then he noticed someone was waiting to greet them.

"Lady Moka, your father is waiting in the throne room. I will escort you and your guest there. My name is Arhus, a servant of this household"

Entering the castle Tsukune was amazed at how wealthy Moka's family was everything was richly decorated. He saw a young Red-headed girl with pigtails waiting for them outside a door. She had a Bat on her shoulder

"Tsukune, this is Kokoa my little sister"

"You're not my sister! You have just taken her body! Give me back my real sister!" and with that she grabbed the bat which somehow transformed into a huge hammer. "Give me back my sister!" she yelled swinging the hammer to strike Moka down. It never reached as Tsukune grabbed the handle stopping the huge hammer as if it was swung with the same power as that of a two year old.

"**You really should not attack her. Not when I'm here!"** said Tsukune his voice thrumming with power, eyes gleaming behind the hood as he kicked her away down the hall and he continued with Moka toward the Throne room.

"I'll enter first. When you are summoned enter with your power hidden. Take off your hood when he requests. Remove my Rosario please."

Moka entered the room and knelt before the throne.

"Father"

"My daughter finally you have returned! Come embrace Me." said Lord Shuzen "It has been many years since you left. I have missed you."

"So have I father"

"I here from my servants that you have brought someone with you. Is it Tsukune? I am curious as to what type of man has ensnared your heart. He seems strong, if what Arhus has told me is correct."

"Yes I have brought him here to meet you. Shall I send for him? He is waiting outside the door."

"Yes send him in!"

Tsukune entered the throne room and at once spotted the Man in the throne. He was dressed similar to Tsukune but had polished shoes not the combat boots Tsukune was wearing and he was wearing a cape with a red lining. He radiated power, and sitting on the throne he looked very regal. Tsukune entered hiding his powers and knelt before him

"Lord Shuzen"

"Father this is Tsukune"

"Tsukune stand and remove your hood. Let me see the face of the man who has won my daughters heart."

Tsukune did so and revealed his silver-black tipped hair, blood red eyes and the Markings that crossed his face. Tsukune felt confusion in the Lord's emotions, love and admiration in Moka's.

"My Lord from your emotions, you are confused as to what type of yokai I am if you would like I will explain." said Tsukune inclining his head

"My emotions? But yes explain I am keen to know why you are vampiric in appearance but I these markings I don't recognise." said Lord Shuzen

"I am a Vampire/Ghoul Hybrid; I also have minor empathic ability, which the Board Chairman has told me is a Vampire Blood trait. That is why I could sense some confusion My Lord."

"A hybrid… an empathic blood trait… Well you are very interesting indeed! But please explain how you met my daughter and how you became what you are, for I know you are not a pure blood vampire."

"Very well My Lord" and Tsukune told him everything; even about him being human originally, he left absolutely nothing out.

"I do not like that my daughter turned you, but you have saved her Outer form many times by releasing her seal. For that I thank you Tsukune."

"You are welcome Lord, thank you." said Tsukune

"Now let's get down to business. I take that you coming here is not an idle visit. What to you wish?"

"I came here to ask for your permission to become your daughter's lover and Mate, My Lord"

"Well this is what I expected… Very well I will give your chance to prove yourself worthy." said Lord Shuzen.

"What must I do Lord Shuzen to gain your respect?"

"You must defeat the other potential suitor to Moka."

"Very well if I must to obtain my heart's desire I will do so My Lord. When do you wish us to fight?"

"Tomorrow. I will send for him. If you manage to defeat him, a Pure Blood Vampire, you will become Moka's Mate, and I will acknowledge you as my son. If you lose you will most likely die. Do you accept this?"

"I do Lord"

"You and Moka are dismissed."

Ten minutes later they were both sitting in Tsukune's room.

"Don't worry about tomorrow Moka, I'll defiantly win and we will be together. I'm going to rest now I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too Tsukune" said Moka as she left to go to her own room.

_Did you hear that? It sounded like Father had already chosen for us… I hope Tsukune can beat him but I am worried" said Outer Moka_

"_**It does present a problem but we both have faith in Tsukune. We will be together."**_

"_We will"_

The next day after breakfast, Tsukune entered the Throne room dressed exactly like he was yesterday, hood up covering his features.

Seeing both Inner Moka and Kokoa sitting in chairs to Lord Shuzen's right and left. He knelt before him.

"My Lord"

"Rise Tsukune, are you ready?"

"Yes Lord I am prepared"

"Then I present Rykutoi from the Qubac clan!"

The doors opened and revealed Rykutoi. He was a vampire dressed in a blood red suit and tie.

"So you are the one I must beat. I must say you don't look like much, your aura is pathetic!" in an arrogant tone. Rykutoi didn't know that Tsukune was concealing his strength. He just assumed he was showing his full power as that is exactly what Rykutoi was doing.

"Well the stage is set! Shall we begin second born?"

"Very well" said Tsukune throwing off his cloak and letting his aura burst outwards.

Everybody even Moka was stunned at his strength, he had never shown his full power before not even to her. His aura wrapped around him, a visible Miasma of darkness and his ghoul markings shone and seemed to move, flowing around him.

"**Finally I get to fight with my full power; it has been nothing but trash so far… I look forward the challenge you pose." **said Tsukune

"What are you?" said Rykutoi staring at Tsukune

"**Ha ha ha so this is the power of a Vampire/Ghoul Hybrid! Very well begin!"** said Lord Shuzen.

Rykutoi charged Tsukune and threw a punch aiming at his face. Tsukune dodged the blow and landed a punch of his own in the right shoulder of his attacker. Shaking off the blow, Rykutoi punched and kicked at Tsukune but only one made it through his guard, knocking Tsukune from his feet. Tsukune leapt up from the ground and charged landing a punch in Rykutoi's sternum and another into the side of the ribs on his left side splintering one or two.

"Ahh!" cried Rykutoi as he clutched his side. This was bad idea, as Tsukune kicked him full in the face, smashing him into a wall leaving a sizable crater.

"Ugh!" as Rykutoi spat blood. Tsukune stood back letting his opponent rise and let him charge. Rykutoi kicked and punched Tsukune finally landing a couple of good hits, both in the chest splintering Tsukune's ribs sending him flying to land a good few metres away. Tsukune slowly stood up and walked towards Rykutoi who charged again this time they both got a single good hit sending them flying. Rykutoi was hit again in the ribs sending the splintered bones into his left lung. Tsukune was hit in the left forearm hard enough to make the bone break. Shrugging off the blow Tsukune pulled his bones back into place and again walked toward Rykutoi who was on his feet blood dribbling from his mouth as he coughed more up. Tsukune made the charge this time kicking and punching with his right arm. Rykutoi could do nothing other then defend himself but despite the broken arm Tsukune sent him flying into the wall creating another crater.

Rykutoi coughed as he once again got shakily to his feet. Tsukune's last blows had broken his right arm, and even more ribs one of which was poking out of his body entirely. Foolishly he charged only for Tsukune to plunge his hand right through his abdomen.

"You win… said Rykutoi as he dropped unconscious at Tsukune's feet.

Inner Moka could only weep in happiness when Tsukune defeated Rykutoi. Kokoa was stunned. But as Tsukune removed his arm, Lord Shuzen clapped.

"You have won my respect Tsukune and you may take my daughter Moka as your mate." Congratulations Son but do not forget, you have yet to meet Moka's Mother." And with that he left the room waving to servants who gathered Rykutoi to take him to the hospital. Moka ran straight to Tsukune who yelled with pain as she hugged him.

"Moka please let got your crushing my broken arm and ribs."

"Sorry Tsukune! Let's get you to the doctor. He can reset them.

"Tsukune! Wait!" cried Kokoa. Tsukune stopped and looked at her.

"You have won my father's approval, and got my sister to love you… congratulations Brother. I had no idea you were so powerful."

"Thank you sister it means a lot."

As he was getting his arm and ribs properly set, he was told it would take a day to heal completely. Tsukune followed Moka into her room. It was beautiful that was the only word that could describe it. It had pink walls, and a red carpet floor that felt so soft it was akin to walking on clouds. There was a simple wooden dresser and cupboard and dominating the room a huge bed that had sheets made of the softest velvet and hanging that could be drawn around if privacy was wanted. Tsukune noticed that his belongings had been brought in. catching his gaze Moka said she had gotten them moved in when he won.

"Thank you Moka." said Tsukune weakly. He had just been hit by a lot of tiredness from his fight.

"Are you okay my love?"

"Sorry I'm just a bit tired, these injuries take a lot out of me."

"Okay Tsukune let's just sleep now. Tomorrow will be different though…" she smiled and Tsukune picked up a lot of her intent from her emotions grinning

"Why do you think I want to heal quickly" he said. Together they lay on the bed and holding each other they fell into the world of dreams.


	10. Bonding and Vampire

Gday all it is Dark Plagueman here once more! Happy 2011! in this nice little chapter is a rather large Lemon scene so beware! it starts right at the begining of the chapter so if you want to skip it feel free. this is my first attempt at one so please go easy on me in reviews... that said advice would be nice! i am going to but several in this story... but scattered.

i don't own Rosario + Vampire i'm just making two of the characters... you know

Chapter 10 Bonding and Vampire

Tsukune had spent the day with Outer Moka talking about anything that came up just enjoying his company. Nearly the entire day had passed when before he felt he was healed. Kokoa came up to them and discussed his fight with Rykutoi. Tsukune offered to spar with Moka. Kokoa heard this and got excited. She wanted to see her beloved sister fight again and shouted for joy when she accepted. Moka and Tsukune scheduled the fight for tomorrow. Until then they had other things on their mind.

Tsukune was sitting in a chair in Moka's room with her on his lap. She started to explain about him taking her as his mate.

"We both must be in our true forms for you this is no problem" she paused and ran her hand over his face markings. "When we feed on each other right after we finish, it will create a 'lover's mark.' It is different for every person but it will share similarities with the mates. This will bond us together and it will change us… I don't know how but I know that it will change my scent, making me smell in a way to signal that I have been taken."

"I understand… I am ready to be yours wholly and completely, and without reservation." said Tsukune.

And with that he kissed her with more passion than he had ever done before. Moka responded a little while later, overwhelmed by his passion. Her tongue entered his mouth and his hers. He hands roamed freely across her back while he kissed her. This continued for a while before she broke apart and stood up. She removed her dress and exposed a black lace bra and panties. Moka then started to remove Tsukune's clothes while he admired her figure. Soon they lay on the bed clad only in their underwear. This time Tsukune slowly kissed her as his hands rubbed her soft breasts through her bra. When he started to nibble her neck she could only moan as he moved down her body, covering her with feather-light kisses until he reached her stomach. There he stopped and traced circles with his fingers around her belly button starting with slow wide ones they became small fast ones. Moka played with his silver-black tipped hair admiring how he treated her body as if she was made of glass.

Tsukune rolled Moka over so she lay on top of him. He looked into her eyes and reached up removing her Rosario. A flash of light and soon Inner Moka was there. She at once took control and used his hands to remove her bra releasing her breasts. She then kissed him deeply while he played with her nipples and stroked her breasts. Moka slowly and gently nipped at his neck just like he had done with her. But instead of feather kisses as she kissed downward, she bit him drawing his blood. Groaning with each bite, he played with her hair as she licked his blood off his chest, raising goosebumps and sending waves of pleasure through him. After she finished he flipped her over and kissed her. Pausing to catch his breath, he slowly slid off her panties revealing herself fully to him. Moka blushed as he started to eat her out but soon she was in ecstasy. She could feel a power building up until she could hold it in no more and blissfully orgasmed, her entire body filled with pleasure and she moaned loudly as she felt Tsukune eagerly lick up her fluids.

Moka was in heaven; her body reacted to every touch Tsukune made. She pulled him up and removed his boxers, revealing his manhood in all its glory. She slowly rubbed it, delighted to hear him moan. She continued for a while, smiling as he moaned. She then laid on top of him his penis between her legs as she moved her hips, kissing his as she did so. Finally she was ready and lifted herself off him a little and slid his penis into her. She slowly moved up and down moaning, as he gripped her sides plunging himself deeper and deeper into her. She felt he pussy clamping on his prick moulding itself to take her lover's shape and size. She moaned loudly as he excited her more and more, her legs wrapping around his as she rolled onto her back him still inside her. Tsukune thrust faster and faster bringing Moka to another shattering orgasm. He could feel himself getting ready, and kissing her she acknowledged his feeling. He bit her on the right side of her neck as she did the same feeding off each other. He released his seed deep within her groaning with pleasure as he withdrew. They panted and kissed, and still cuddling they fell asleep.

Moka woke up to bright sunshine on her face and Tsukune holding her close to him. She wiped her eyes clear of sleep and looked on her Mate and gasped for he had physically changed. His hair now had longer black tips. She saw her Mark on his neck and thought it suited him. It was a red shield with a black Rosario on it and behind it were two crossed swords with rubies on the hilts. The jewel in the centre of the Rosario symbol was a rich sapphire. Spreading from the sides was two wings one black the other white. A black ring had formed around the Mark and from this, his Ghoul markings now spread like the branches of a tree and not webbed like before. She loved his new look. Looking at his naked body, she also realised that his build had changed. He now had more muscle mass while still looking lithe she smiled when she saw he now had a six pack.

Tsukune then stirred and woke up to a kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and simply stared at Moka too stunned by that he saw. She had changed just as much as him. She now had pink tips to her hair and he noticed her breasts had gotten bigger so had her butt but this only served to make her more beautiful. Her Mark was a sword with a rich sapphire that had two roses encircling it one black the other red to the sides were wings one white, the other black. She too now had a Ghoul Mark similar to his but hers went from the base of her jaw over her shoulder down to her right nipple. Her muscles had changed too she was now lither like a runner with a slight six pack. He just looked at her and drank in her beauty.

"How about we go spar my love? I promised you I would." said Tsukune

"Of course but first… breakfast! And before he could react she was drinking his blood. Tsukune just grabbed a transfusion pack and drained it.

"Let's go get our sister first" said Tsukune.

Soon the three vampires were standing in a training room. Kokoa was sitting on the floor in a corner watching them. Moka was wearing a red track suit while Tsukune was wearing a black one. He had removed his shirt at the bidding of Moka so she could admire his body. Secretly he thought it was to show her sister his many scars, signs of his devotion to her.

They stood in a ready stance waiting. Suddenly Tsukune moved and preformed a sweep kick that was quickly jumped. Moka used her jump to kick at him but Tsukune grabbed her leg and kicked her himself his foot connecting with her side. Moka was knocked into a wall but she leapt up grinning. She initiated the attack this time and managed after a time to kick Tsukune in the head sending him flying. He smacked into the ground hard but stood up hardly shaken at all. The fight continued like this for a time before Moka's battle experience began to tell and Tsukune was smashed into the ground again and again. He managed to land a few strong blows himself but in the end Moka was the victor. The fight had gone for four hours.

"Yay sister! You won you are still the best!" yelled Kokoa as she flung herself into Moka.

"Looks like I'm still not there yet my love." chuckled Tsukune

"Not yet but you will be soon. Anyway it is time I put back on my Rosario before the seal breaks." said Moka. Reaching into his pocket Tsukune handed it to her. She put it back into place.

Nothing happened.

"What why am I not sealed? The seal couldn't have broken because of just that short time off!"

"**My Daughter it is because you have fulfilled the requirements your Mother and I put in It."** said Lord Shuzen. **"You have a mate now and a strong one at that. You need no longer need seal your power."**

"I will protect you with all my power my love, you need no longer be afraid that others fear you, I will always love you." said Tsukune with all to love he felt for her.

"Father, Tsukune... thank you." said Moka tearfully.

The rest of the break passed quickly and soon it was time to depart. Tsukune and Moka came to the throne room to bid farewell to their father.

"**Daughter I will be sad to see you depart this house. But know that Kokoa will be joining the school. Tsukune you have become my son and I will give you this before you go so that others will know who and what you are… my son."** And with that he handed Tsukune a ring set with a sapphire and engraved with a bat holding a sword. He set it upon his right index finger.

"**That ring bears the symbol of House Shuzen. Bring honour to me and this family."**

"I will Father" said Tsukune.


	11. New Semester and Vampire

Hello from the Dark Plagueman

it is once again time for a new chapter! hooray! and a special thanks to all my reviews who i hope will comtinue to do so!

in this nice chapter Tsukune returns to the Academy and confronts his Harem! ooh what will happen! to find out read on!

i don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway i'm just going to screw with the characters... mwhahahahaha!

Chapter 11: New Semester and Vampire

Moka was sitting with Tsukune and her sister Kokoa in a limousine on their way back to Youkai academy. They were just sitting quietly relaxing. Tsukune was wearing his black outfit with combat boots and hooded cloak, legs stretched out. She was similarly garbed, only fitting as she was his Mate and they didn't start school for two days. Kokoa on the other hand was wearing a red top and the school's skirt. Her red hair was done in its usual pigtails and her transformable bat Ko-chan was sitting on her shoulder same as always. Moka leaned back and looked at her Mate. All she could see of his face were two blood red eyes gleaming at her.

"We are here Masters." said their driver.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were sitting in their usual spot where they ate lunch with Tsukune and Moka only this time Ruby had joined them. They were discussing their break and if Tsukune was okay. They knew Moka had been with him the last four weeks and knew that she would have deepened her relationship with him… but how much? That is what they pondered waiting for them to arrive.

"I hope they get here soon… I miss Tsukune" said Kurumu.

"So do I." said Mizore "I hope he is okay"

"What do you think Ruby desu?" asked Yukari "Ruby?" but she was not listening a crow of hers had just arrived bearing news.

"They are walking here now; they should be in sight soon. I can sense Tsukune's youkai energy but just barely. There are also two others with him I don't recognise." said Ruby pointing with her hand at the path leading to the woods.

The girls waited with baited breath, but were shocked when they saw two hooded figures approaching, dressed in black. One was definitely female the other was male. What surprised them most was the red-haired girl next to the shorter of the two. The figures were holding hands and walking straight up to them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys we were running a little late." came a familiar voice. They saw red eyes gleaming in the shadow of the hood.

The figure lowered his hood laughing.

"It is good to see you guys again."

"Tsukune!" they cried seeing his face. Kurumu grabbed him and was about to smother him in her breasts when they felt a flare of energy and an angry voice said

"Don't you touch my Brother so shamelessly!" said Kokoa as Ko-chan transformed into a huge hammer. But she just rested the hammer on her shoulder glaring at Kurumu, the threat clear.

"Brother? Tsukune what is she talking about? I didn't know you had a sister!" the girls said.

"And who is this?" asked Mizore indicating the other hooded figure watching the scene.

"Well technically, I am her step-brother and uncle. And you know who this is."

The girls gasped as Moka lowered her hood. It was only then they noticed that Tsukune looked different, as did Moka.

"What is going on? Why do you both look different and why is this girl claiming to be your sister?" they asked. Tsukune winced inwardly as he felt their emotions. They were very angry.

"Well, when I went to Moka's Castle to meet her Father, I was tested against another vampire to see if I was worthy to be Moka's Mate and be accepted as a son by Lord Shuzen. I won the fight. When I had recovered from my injuries Moka and I Bonded, this is why we look different then before." He said showing them his Lover's Mark on his neck and the ring on his finger. Moka showed them her Mark too.

Tsukune felt blank shock then sadness, hurt, loss and rage in their emotions. But he felt Kurumu's emotions take a dark turn, and before he knew it she was flying straight at Moka claws extending. Tsukune was not aware of moving, but he jumped in front of Moka knocking her out of the way as Kurumu's claws slash him across the chest. He did not even register the wounds; he just punched Kurumu so hard she just flew into the ground quite a few metres away.

"**HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM MY MATE!" **he yelled, Tsukune's voice filled with anger causing even Kokoa and Moka to feel a bit of fear, they could _see_ his aura surround him like black fire from his anger. **"Moka had not harmed you, **_**I did**_**, so why did you attack her! You are lucky you are one of my precious friends, or I would kill you for that!"** Tsukune could feel his angry growing but he took some deep breaths and visibly calmed down, his aura vanishing.

"I am sorry that I hurt you all. I suddenly sprung this on you, and for that I ask for your forgiveness. But I love Moka and she loves me. I hope we can continue to be friends but I understand if you choose not too. I will see you all tomorrow I will meet you all here in the morning… or not. I am sorry if you will let me I will explain why later." And with that he cast his hood over his face and left with Moka. Only she could see the sadness in his eyes as they headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"Well Tsukune you have defiantly impressed Lord Shuzen. He has never admitted someone into his family, let alone let someone take one of his daughters as his mate. At his personal request I have allowed you to live together in the Master suite. It is located on top of the Girls dorms. You belongings have already been brought there. Here are the keys. You are dismissed."

Kurumu was lying on her bed crying. Her destined one had hit her and yelled at her. She knew she had overreacted and she had even slashed her destined one. But he had mated with Moka, even after she had rejected him telling him she couldn't be with him. She would go tomorrow and apologise and hear his explanation.

Mizore lay on her floor she thought about her time with Tsukune and decided she still wanted him to be with her. She would continue to be his friend no matter what.

Yukari was happy. Her plan was going right. Moka and Tsukune were now lovers and once she got older she would be included and they would become three.

Ruby was a little upset that Tsukune seemed out of her reach but she had felt so overwhelmed by his power that she dreamed fantasies of him holding her down crushing her with his strength as he made love to her.

Tsukune and Moka walked into the dorms up the stairs and into the Suite. Tsukune didn't know it but each of his friends in the dorms had felt his power as he passed through to corridors. Unlocking the door the couple found themselves in a beautifully arrayed room with a complete kitchen, a large spa bath and shower, a nice living room with lots of chairs and a couch, a desk and in the corner was a huge bed with drapes around it for privacy if it was needed. Tsukune and Moka did not sleep much that night.

It was morning and Tsukune was eating breakfast with Moka on his lap. Both were not wearing anything from their actions during the night. Tsukune was using one hand to eat his toast and the other was playing with Moka's sweet spot. She was drinking his blood, which was _her_ breakfast for today. They had discovered that this act of feeding did not cause any pain anymore only pleasure. Finishing her meal Moka moaned and ran her fingers along one of Tsukune's Markings.

"Thank you for protecting me yesterday my love."

"Your welcome but I didn't think that Kurumu would do something like that… I don't feel right about what I did to her…"

"Lover, you protected me, you punished Kurumu for her actions, and showed everyone that that kind of action you will not tolerate. You did nothing wrong."

"Thank you. Well we had better get ready my Lover. It is time we showed ourselves to the world." said Tsukune sliding her off his lap he started to dress. 3 minutes later he was ready. He had put on an outfit he brought in the human world. He wore long black jeans with rips on one knee. A red shirt with one sleeve ripped off and slashes across his chest and a black leather longcoat that reached his knees. On his feet was his combat boots polished to a shiny black. He had just finished buckling his boots when Moka emerged in an outfit just like his. But she was wearing a black top that cut away to show some of her cleavage and a black leather jacket that was unzipped. Taking his arm she pressed herself against him as they left the suite. In the way down to the meeting place Tsukune saw many girls in various states of undress that quickly hid themselves from view. He did not spare them a glance. Once they had passed, gossip had overtaken the corridors discussing what they had seen.

Tsukune sat leaning against a tree his legs stretched out and Moka's head in his lap. They were waiting for the others to show up _if_ they showed. Ruby was the first to arrive and spotting them she sat down and asked Moka if she could sit next to him. She nodded and Ruby leaned against the tree next to Tsukune who acknowledged her with a nod and a smile. Yukari was next to arrive, and she sat next to Ruby and got the same greeting from him. Mizore appeared and sat next to a tree opposite them. A little while passed before Kurumu came looking miserable and at once sat next to Mizore.

"Right, now that you are all here if anyone starts something even if it is Moka, I will personally kick them into next week is this clear?" said Tsukune smoothly and calmly. Everybody nodded.

"Okay now, I am going to tell you why I made my choice. You all remember when I told you how I became like this?" he said indicating his face. They nodded.

"Well I left something out. It is this that made Moka accept me as her lover and Mate when before she could not. She explained that she couldn't be with me because I am mortal. Well after I fully accepted my powers I gave up my humanity. In return I got Immortality.

There was silence for a long time then Ruby spoke.

"I understand now… an immortal should be with an immortal. I am sorry that I doubted your decision will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Ruby." said Tsukune "That goes for all of you. You did not know. I ask for you forgiveness I should have told you earlier but I wanted to gain the approval of Moka's father first, just in case I didn't make it. I'll see you all in class tomorrow."

The rest of the day passed slowly. Finally he went back to his room. Every girl in the dorms felt him enter his aura unmissable. A small group of girls stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to spy on us you pervert! Boy's aren't allowed in here."

"Why am I here? I live here that's why. And as for the spying why would I need to?"

"You live here? No guys live here it's not allowed. Leave now."

"Very well" and he pushed through them and headed up stairs. The group of girls followed him and at each floor (there are 5 with the Suite on the rooftop) more tried to stop him. He just ignored them and continued on his way. But by the time he reached to 4th floor he could not go any further. It seemed nearly every girl had gathered there to stop him.

"Stop right there! You aren't going one step further buster!" said one of them.

"What are you trying to do to Him?" Moka stood there her aura rising. She pushed through the group to stand by Tsukune's side where she wrapped her arms around him

"You are looking at Tsukune, adopted son of Lord Shuzen and my Mate. So back off he is mine!" said Moka angrily "come lover let's go to our room" and with that they walked though and entered their room.

"Her mate! So that's why she looks different. He's handsome though, and so strong." The girls muttered and soon they went back to their rooms gossiping.


	12. Sealing and Vampire

Gday to all. it is the Dark Plagueman once again!

time for a new chapter! i hope you will review!

i also will say that i will be bringing an Oc into this Fanfic. this is his debut chapter. i will not reveal his monster form just yet though! no enough of me blabing crap on this the story

NB: i don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway

Chapter 12: Sealing and Vampire

Tsukune and Moka were once again eating Breakfast sitting naked on the couch. This was now their usual morning start. Moka was sitting on Tsukune's lap eating toast while Tsukune was drinking her blood. Today was their first day as second years. They finished and dressed before leaving for homeroom arms around each other.

Entering the class room Tsukune noticed every guy was staring at him and after sniffing the air, they didn't once look at Moka. Tsukune realised that they had noticed Moka's scent had changed to be attractive only to him. All of his precious friends were their looking at him and smiling. Nekonome sensei was their home room teacher again this year.

"Welcome back to Yokai Academy everyone! It is good to see you all alive and well" as she finished this her tail appeared "some changed have occurred in the school but… Yes how can I help you?"

Everybody turned to look at the door two black dressed figures wearing dark sunglasses stood there

"Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya?" they nodded "you need to come with us the headmaster has called for you."

Arriving at the headmaster's office they sat feeling uncomfortable as he gazed at them.

"Tsukune and Moka you present me some difficulties. Your powers are going to create problems among the students. Not to mention the news that you are together is already spreading like wildfire. To solve this I have created a Rosario for you Moka. This one is not like the old one. It will not split your personality, and you can remove it yourself. Tsukune, you told me you are immune to rosaries. But I wonder if this would work." And the headmaster showed him a golden chain. "This is a Holy lock. It has been used to seal ghouls before. But if the seal it is removed it cannot be replaced. This one is little different. You can remove and replace this as much as you like without damaging the seal. Put them on."

Moka took the Rosario and choker and put them on. At once she turned back to the pink haired green-eye Moka. Tsukune wrapped the Holy Lock around his wrist and snapped it together. At once he went back to his human form. The Lovers Marks were still visible on their necks.

"Excellent they seem to be working well. Now you two, soon I will get you to start training to use your powers, this includes your friends. An organisation that calls itself Fairy Tale has recently started to move against the school and we need to be prepared."

They went back to classes and soon it was lunch. They were sitting with everyone even Ruby, in their usual place and discussing what had happened in the Headmaster's office.

"So it seems that soon we will be getting training" said Moka while Tsukune sat with his eyes closed feeling emotions as he liked to do. It had been a while since he had done this. He had one arm wrapped around Moka. He could feel the others excitement and he could still feel their love for him still. But Moka's emotions were strongest as always. He felt reassured that his friends had forgiven him. He leaned toward Moka's neck and bit, drinking, her delicious blood flowing down his throat as she moaned in pleasure. She continued speaking while Tsukune did this.

"And as you can see we have been sealed again. The headmaster thought our powers might attract too much attention."

"and _That_ doesn't" said Kurumu as Tsukune let Moka go, blood covering his mouth and chin, fangs dripping with blood. He wiped the blood on his face onto his hand and licked it off. Kurumu sighed; she wished Tsukune would feed off her.

"I think I'm getting addicted Lover… now I know how hard it must have been to not drink from me all the time! The texture, aroma and taste… perfect." said Tsukune eyes glazing over as he thought about her blood.

"And you used to be human? I can scarcely believe it now… you look just like Moka when she fed off you and commented about how your blood tasted" said Mizore and they started laughing.

"She still does. Watch" and Tsukune leaned his neck close to Moka's mouth. Without thinking, attracted by his scent, she grabbed him and drank his blood.

"mmmm your blood is perfect Tsukune!"

"See? She still does!" and they roared with laughter again.

"Come on back to class."

On the way back to his suite Tsukune heard to sounds of a fight. Running towards the sounds he saw someone he vaguely recognised from his home room stuck to a tree and getting pounded by a Cyclops. Tsukune ripped off his Holy lock and the monsters looked at him feeling his aura. Tsukune disappeared and kicked the Cyclops in the head knocking it out as it smashed into several trees. He walked over to the guy stuck to the tree and freed him.

"You okay? I'll help you to the infirmary."

"Thanks, your Tsukune Aono right? My name's Nathaniel Smith. I would shake your hand but my arms aren't working so good."

"You in my Home room right?"

"Yeah and a few other classes… I should have talked to you earlier, I don't have any friends yet… everybody knows I'm weak. I was actually going to transfer to the Newspaper Club. I heard you guys are all nice and I like what you did last year. You saved me from Public Safety Commission. They thought I was human…"

"Why did they think that?"

"Well my race is naturally sealed from birth until the age of seventeen. Until then we are as weak as humans… I turn seventeen next week."

"What type of monster are you? I know you aren't supposed to tell but I would like to know…"

"Well next week I'll show you."

"Cool well come by the Newspaper club tomorrow and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"That sound good… hey thanks Tsukune you're a nice guy. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you later Nathaniel."

The next day everyone was surprised to see Tsukune enter the club room with a thin black-haired boy that had one of his arms bandaged and in a sling.

"Everybody this is Nathaniel Smith, he's decided to join the Newspaper Club this year." said Tsukune

"Hi I hope we can all get along."

"It's good to meet you I'm Gin the president and editor of the Newspaper club" shaking his hand. Everybody got up and did the same.

"Right now to business apparently some criminals have decided to hide in the school grounds and have been abducting students" said gin "this cannot be tolerated, we must investigate the school. I have a map of the school grounds here." Gin put a map up on the wall. "These are the places where students disappeared and he pointed to red X's on the map."

"What is this?" asked Tsukune pointing to a building in the corner of the map.

"That is the old dungeon no-one has been there for years."

"Well it looks like the abductions all happened around this place. Wouldn't they be hiding in the dungeon?"

One hour later Tsukune, Moka and Nathaniel were on patrol around the dungeon. Something distracted them and hit them on the head. The world turned black.


	13. Capture and Vampire

Gday all, it is the Dark Plagueman here

Once again we have a new chapter! Please note that i will soon be starting a second story but don't worry it will not stop me from writing this one... this one is top priorty!

I don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway i only own my Oc don't worry you will soon find out his race! next chapter but enough of my crap on with the story!

Chapter 13: Capture and Vampire

Pain. That is what Nathaniel Smith woke up to. He saw he was tied up his hands in front of him in a dirty room with bars on one side. Tsukune was tied up in one corner hands in front of him slowly regaining consciousness while Moka was lying on the ground at his feet tied up and out cold she was bound with her hand behind her. Looking at Tsukune he saw him look at the other occupants of the room. Two Men stood there one dressed in the School Uniform, the other in casual clothes. This one had six knives strapped to him in various spots.

"Ah you're awake! So sorry but now you are you will both die soon…"

Meanwhile Ruby, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu entered the building. They had already taken care of the guard a rather weak (to them) Minotaur. None of them noticed the Shikigami (image monster) following them on the roof.

"Boss, looks like we got intruders!"

"Right you stay here Kumocchi I'll deal with them… as I have this 'ability'" and he walked over to Nathaniel and put his hand on his face. A light flashed and the 'boss' had Nathaniel's face. He left the room.

"we must find Tsukune Nathaniel and Moka fast!" said Mizore

"Don't worry I defeated them already! Thanks for worrying about me!" said Fake Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel? Where is Tsukune and Moka?" yelled Kurumu "how can you be so calm? Unless..."

"Stay away from him! He can't be Nathaniel!" said Yukari "remember he told us until he turns 17 he can't used his powers!"

"Who are you! What have you done to them!" said Ruby

"Bitch" said Fake Nathaniel as he punched Ruby into a wall causing a crater.

Well no need for my disguise anymore." And with a wave of his hand Fake Nathaniel went back to normal.

"If you attack me one on, you will fail because I am good. My race is weak in combat so I have trained and mastered many Human martial arts.

Kurumu attacked very fast but was dodged… barely

"Hmm you have more speed and strength than me…" and with that he assumed Kurumu's appearance.

"Ahhh what is with these huge hindering boobies! This is my first time transforming into a girl..." said the Kurumu clone, blood pouring from his nose.

"Oy stop playing with them! That's my body right! No don't do that! Stop molesting my body!"

Meanwhile

Kumocchi was watching the image projected by the Shikigami. When he saw his Boss's cover blown he turned on his captives.

Transforming into his true form a Tsuchigumo (Spider Monster) he drew his knives and stabbed at Nathaniel. The blow did not reach there intended target as Tsukune jumped in front taking the blows before collapsing onto him. somehow Nathaniel's hand removed the Holy Lock and the Hybrid was revealed.

Tsukune easily snapped his bonds and as the Spider Monster stabbed again he grabbed two of its arms and with a flick of his wrists snapped them into bits. Then he kicked the monster into oblivion killing it.

"Thanks Tsukune. You saved my life… I will not forget this"

"Don't worry you are my friend."

And with that Tsukune gathered his Mate up in his arms and checked her over making sure she was okay. Satisfied she was just unconscious he lifted her, and the two friends ran toward the others.

Kurumu and Mizore were battling their hardest against the doppelganger but he was too good and dodged or deflected their blows before landing his own. These blows did a lot of damage as he had Kurumu's talons. A final blow was about to be made before a hand intercepted the blow and punched the doppelganger from his feet.

"So I assume by you being here that Kumocchi is dead?"

"You assume correctly."

As this conversation took place Nathaniel laid Moka down next to Ruby who was unconscious.

"so you have assumed Kurumu's Body! Out of all the choice you pick _Her_ body? You some kind of pervert? It doesn't suit you at all! Your carrying yourself all wrong! You look foolish!" Tsukune laughed "but enough is enough you hurt my friends with that body! Now how about we get down to business get this fight over with?"

Tsukune engaged the Kurumu clone smashed it from its feet again. the Clone got up and swung, chuckling at Tsukune's amateurish attacks. Tsukune managed to land another blow pitching the Doppelganger onto the wall right next to Moka and Ruby. In return Tsukune got a deep slash on his face.

"Ho what to we have here? This pretty Woman? Something told me that I should take her form when I saw her… let's see shall we?" and before anyone could move he transformed into Moka's Vampiric form.

"Wow! What power I had no idea she had this hidden ability… oh look her powers are sealed…pitiful. But I will take this opportunity." With that he stomped onto Ruby's chest and kicked Moka toward Tsukune. The doppelganger then started laughing as he attacked the others.

"limitless power! This body is terrific!"

"Oh no! he's got Moka's power and when mixed with his Martial arts he is too strong!" said Yukari

Thinking quickly Tsukune takes Moka's Rosario and runs at the Doppelganger grabbing its arm and placing the Rosario on him just as he was about to hit Kurumu.

"You think I can be stopped? I have the powers of a vampire now I am unbeatable! Invincible! Die!" and he punches Tsukune in the chest… who doesn't move an inch.

"Vampire have many weaknesses… and he shows the doppelganger the Rosario. "This is one of them! I told you I would not let you hurt anyone else... especially in my Mate's form!" and with that Tsukune thrusts his hand through the heart of the doppelganger.

"You should have taken My form i'm not weak to these" he sighed. "But it's too late for you now" and withdrawing his hand, the doppelganger drops to the ground deader then dead.

"Tsukune! Ruby! Ruby's hurt!" yelled Nathaniel. Tsukune ran over and with one look know there is nothing that can be done… her chest is a mess of shatter ribs and punctured organs. Unless… Tsukune lowers his head and injects his blood into Ruby doing what Moka had done to him many times… losing energy from the effort Tsukune blacks out.

Moka woke up. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain to the head then nothing. She was in the hospital and in the beds next to her was Tsukune, Kurumu Mizore and Ruby. Tsukune was still asleep as was Ruby. the others were awake and Yukari was sitting by them talking.

"Moka your awake desu!"

"what happened?"

They explained about what happened and about Tsukune injecting Ruby. They then just rested. About an hour later Ruby awoke. She was still very sore and couldn't move much but she was alive. She wept when she heard what Tsukune had done to save her. Moka moved and lay on his bed hugging him.

He did not awake until the next day. When he did, he felt very warm. Moka was sleeping next to him but woke to his stirring.

"Are you feeling okay lover?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm fine my love, now that you are awake."

"Is Ruby okay? Did my blood heal her?"

"She's fine now thanks to you. She told me to tell her when you woke up. She has something she wishes to do."

Tsukune kissed Moka before letting her go to get the others.

"Tsukune!" they yelled and they threw themselves on him much to the amusement of Moka. Ruby stood by the door and Moka nodded to her.

"Tsukune! Thank you for saving my life I am indebted to you.

"It is okay Ruby at least I could save you.

"There is only one way I know how to repay my debt." Ruby fell to her knees at his bedside.

"I swear to serve you and Moka for the rest of my days. If you will let me I will become your servant for as long as I live. Will you accept my service Lord Tsukune?"

Shocked Tsukune looked at Moka who nodded.

"It is okay Tsukune I have already agreed to this."

"Very well" and Tsukune got out of bed and stood over her.

Ruby Toujou! Do you Swear to serve me and my mate for the rest of your days or until I release you?

"I do Master"

And following Moka's Instructions he kissed Ruby on the lips. Moka did the same.

"the oath has been made" said Moka

At once Ruby felt heat race through her coming from her lips. She let out a moan and then it stopped.

"Rise Toujou Ruby, Servant of Lord Tsukune and Lady Moka of House Shuzen.


	14. Training and Vampire

**It is me the Dark Plagueman once again!**

**in this chapter i will reveal my Oc's race tell me if you like it. I have finaly finshed writing Chapter 18 which will have them at the Snow Village. i know many of you are dieing to see them fight Karua. This fight will be in Chapter 19 i promise!**

**Once again i don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway just my Oc. Now on with the Story!**

Chapter 14: Training and Vampire

Ruby Toujou woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes walking straight to the bathroom and washed fresh for the day. She then started to prepare Breakfast for her Masters and herself. It had been two weeks since she had sworn servitude to them, but Ruby was content. She was close to the man she loved and he was her master. She had her own room in their suite (it had magically formed the day she swore service) and everything she could want. Over the weeks Ruby had developed daily rituals to help her masters. Right after she started making breakfast, she went to their bed and gently woke them. They walked naked right past her for even Tsukune had gotten used to her presence, though it had been very awkward at first, and sat on the couch, Moka in Tsukune's lap. This was their ritual every morning. Today it was Tsukune's turn to eat a 'normal breakfast' while Moka sat facing him and drank his blood making him moan.

"Good Morning Ruby sleep well?"

"Very well Tsukune-sama did you?"

"Well enough, though we didn't get much sleep did we my Love?"

This was true Ruby thought, they made love every single night for hours. She was amazed at their stamina and she shuddered at the thought of Tsukune doing that to her…

Ruby made bento for each of them and bade them good day telling them the chairman wanted to see all on the newspaper club and even her at lunch.

Tsukune gathered the Newspaper club and they headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Hey Nathaniel I'm looking forward to seeing your true self… you've kept us all in the dark!" said Tsukune chuckling. They had had a birthday party for him but he had not shown them is powers yet.

The headmaster bade them sit. The group noticed two figures in the shadows.

"Well I gave gathered you here so you can train. Fairy tale is moving. This is Lord Timothy Balkan and his Mate, Lady Elizabeth Balkan. They are both Vampires from overseas. Now I shall open a door to a dimension I call Paradise." With a wave of the Rosario of judgment the headmaster open the portal and bade them enter.

Walking in a way the two Vampires introduced themselves again.

"Right let's get to it." said Lord Timothy "we can't train you until we know what types of youkai you are. If you will please show us your true forms one at a time and tell us what you are.

Tsukune took off his Holy Lock. "Vampire/Ghoul Hybrid"

Moka took off her Rosario "Vampire"

Kurumu "Succubus"

Yukari and Ruby "Witch"

Gin "Werewolf"

Mizore "Snow Woman"

And last but not least was Nathaniel.

"Well here it goes… I have never transformed before…"

"Never transformed?" said Lady Elizabeth

Nathaniel grew taller and lifted off the ground floating in midair, his black hair turned blond. Six white wings formed and spread from his back, his eyes changed to a clear blue and his hands wreathed in flame. Landing back on the ground he said "Seraph"

_**Monster Bite-sized Encyclopaedia **_

'_**Seraph' plural 'Seraphim'**_

_**A six winged fire using Monster related to the 'Fallen Angel.' Christianity states that they are the care-takers of the throne of God and can use fire to cleanse the souls of the wicked. Not to be confused with the stronger two winged Fallen Angel, a Seraph use either light or dark energy not both, colour of the wings shows type this is decided at birth and does not relate to the nature of the Seraph. A black winged dark user can be as good as a light user and vice versa.**_

"A Seraph… I see so that's why you have never transformed before." said Lord Timothy. "So we've got a B class Witch, 4 High A classes 1 S class and Two who after this training will be above the S class" he said looking at Tsukune and Moka.

"Right Vampires you're with Tim, everybody else with Me."

Tsukune and Moka walked with Tim for a while until they came to a clearing.

"Now I am going to show you both youki control. With this you can enhance your attacks even more and with practise you can even use it to do this..."and Timothy raised his arms and a ball of energy gathered in his hands. He threw it and it vaporised the trees in front of him for over 50m.

"Now that was a small one, you can make them even bigger. The other thing i will teach you is how to restore energy to those around you with it. We vampires hold huge amounts of power and can fight for ages, while others wear out fast, the witches for one, they need a lot of energy to use their spells. With this you can help them to augment their spells and restore them and the others. Now let's see you try. First concentrate on your Youki, feel it in you. Then focus on your hands let it out slowly. Breath slowly and deeply... there you have it!" the two vampires had indeed done it they now held a ball of energy in their hands. Tsukune's was a dark flowing black while Moka's was a deep blood red.

"Right excellent! This is more than I expected. Now you are mates right?" they nodded and showed him their Lover's Marks.

"Now Tsukune focus your youki on your mark... got it?" he nodded the mark glowing and flashing black. Moka and Tim noticed every time Tsukune used his youki the Ghoul Marks seemed to flow and shimmer.

"Moka drink his blood from his neck over his mark."

She did so and gasped. The energy she gained from Tsukune was incredible... she had never felt this power before... it made her shudder with pleasure. She loved it.

"it's like raw power flowing through me... it feels so good."

"That's cause of his youki. If someone were to sense your youki now it would have some of his mixed in... This is the same as if he handed the energy to you, like he would with the others. Now let's see you do the same, Tsukune drink"

"I feel power more than I have ever had... I loved it!"

"I knew you guys would. Now let's see you fight! Full power! Hold nothing back! Ready Go!"

Meanwhile Elizabeth had the others fight. It did not last long and soon only Nathaniel and Gin were standing. Mizore was unconscious on the ground covered in burns from Nathaniel, while Gin had taken out Kurumu and Yukari using his speed. Ruby was lying under a tree out cold from a blow by Nathaniel, it was a lucky shot that hit her in the temple. He was holding his side with black feathers sticking out, courtesy of Ruby while Gin had blood leaking from wounds to his face. Now the two faced each other, fire hissing in Nathaniel's hands and claws formed in Gin's

Gin moved running forward only to find his target had taken flight. Nathaniel descended on his surprised foe landing one, two three solid hits on Gin's back leaving large burns and hurling him into a tree.

"Enough enough! Well done! You have all exceeded my expectations!"cried Elizabeth to the now conscious group of fighters (she had revived them all previously)

"Now let's join the others because Moka and Tsukune are fighting! We don't want to miss it!" and off they ran and found Tim leaning against the sole tree in rather new large clearing. Standing in the middle were the two vampires eyeing each other. Tsukune had removed his shirt and the girls were staring at his scarred, muscular form finding it very attractive. They could see black fire wrapping his arms, his youki blazing. Moka had her youki focused on her feet, blood red. Gin and Nathaniel were staring at her until they remembered her Mate was just there and she could beat them into the ground.

"Right finally we can begin the second round! Begin!" said Timothy

"Second round?" asked Kurumu

"Yeah Moka won that's why Tsukune has no shirt now... it kind of got wreaked" Tim pointed at a white rag on the ground near Tsukune.

Tsukune charged and ducked under Moka's first kick, then landed a blow on her hip expelling his youki charged fist into her. The blow sent her spinning away but Moka managed to roll under his next punch landing a kick in his head expelling her youki. Tsukune flew backward landing on his feet, crouched to the ground one hand steadying him. The youki on his hands and Moka's feet had dissipated. They were not yet skilled enough to hold onto it for more than a single blow. Leaping up from his crouch Tsukune smashed into Moka knocking her from her feet and sending them both rolling away. Moka engaged this time trading blows with her mate. A punch passed through her guard and hit her in the chest. A youki charged fist. In the same time Tsukune had also got hit in the thigh but this did nothing only stumbled him and it just ripped his pants a bit. The Punch blew Moka back and much to the delight of the watching men and the dismay of the girls removed a large part of Moka's top exposing a red satin bra with a black trim. The blow also managed to snap a rib or two. Looking at Nathaniel and Gin in anger of their stares Tsukune and Moka promptly knocked them into next week.

"Shall we continue Moka?" said Tsukune

"yes but I shall punish you later for exposing me to the stares of those guys... my body is for your viewing only..." said Moka seeing the girls looks at Tsukune's lower body through the rip in his pants she added "as yours is for my viewing only" and knocked Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu out cold. Ruby she allowed to remain conscious because she was their servant and she had seen their bodies completely naked so a little skin was not a concern for her. The two reengaged again and though it was still a close fight Moka was declared the winner.

"Great fight! You are both rather skilled although Tsukune your fighting style is still a bit amateurish but we will help you refine it. Now let's gather up the others and get out of here." said Tim grinning.


	15. Little Sister and Vampire

**Hey Everybody it is the Dark Plagueman here once more with a new chapter.**

**Now according to one Four elements 678 there has been some confusion over the Marks i have given Moka and Tsukune. these Marks repesent a bond between the two. it will grow over time until they can talk to each other through it. at the moment it will only throb if one is hurt or in danger. they are small about an inch in size. if anyone has more questions over this or other thing don't hesitate to ask.**

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway.**

Chapter 15: Little Sister

The Newspaper club was relaxing in the new clubroom granted to them for their hard work the last year, they had just finished handing out the new edition of the Newspaper.

"great work everyone!" said Tsukune holding up a drink.

"our newspaper got another good review!" said Kurumu

"makes all the hard work worth it!" said Tsukune "Moka your illustrations were great! So was your layout Yukari!" they blushed

"what you didn't like my cooking section Tsukune?" said Kurumu with tears in her eyes as she clutched his arm.

"or my short story?" said Mizore

"What is this?" said Kokoa entering the room holding a paper "why is my brother not all over the front pages? He did defeat them! Nor is their mention of my sister!"

"well Kokoa that's not the point it's not about getting credit!" said Kurumu "what are you doing here anyway?"

"oh well... um"

"don't tell me! You want to join the Newspaper Club!" said Yukari

"you should have said so! We don't have any freshmen yet!" said Kurumu

Suddenly a banner appeared reading Welcome to the Newspaper Club! And the group was blowing confetti bombs cheering.

"sign me up" said Nathaniel "after the fun in the dungeon how can i not?"

"sign me up" said Mizore handing Tsukune a card. "i wasn't officially a member before."

"sign me up too. The headmaster has granted me an advisory position! And i must keep close to my masters." She looked at Moka and Tsukune "order me about i live to serve!"

"i have never heard of giving an adviser orders before..." said Kurumu "but we are glad to have you Ruby, Nathaniel and Mizore! Kokoa too!" said Yukari

"Welcome to the Newspaper club!" said Ms. Nekonome as she entered. She was dressed like a cheerleader.

"um why are you dressed like that?" asked Tsukune

"arn't i cute i feel thirty years younger!"

"thirty taken from?" said Tsukune

"let's get out there and get some new members!" said Nekonome as Tsukune recovered from numerous scratches to his face.

Roaming through the corridor it was utter chaos. Every club was out recruiting. The newspaper club bar Tsukune, Nathaniel and Gin (who was absent) was dressed in cheerleading outfits.

"why do i have to wear this? I'm not even in your stupid club! This is embarrassing! A proud vampire like me wearing this ridiculous outfit!" said Kokoa "besides what matter of idiots would be drawn to this..."

"hotties! I'm in! They look like models" cried a large crowd of guys. Tsukune was eyeing the crowd carefully, ready to interfere if his friends were threatened. His presence attracted a huge crowd of girls clamouring to sign up. He ignored them.

Embarrassed Kokoa yelled that she would not be joining the Newspaper club and leapt away followed by her bat. Yukari was the only one who noticed the others were surrounded by the crowd to much to hear.

"i don't need to be in a club... i don't have the time..." said kokoa to herself. She was standing on the roof.

"there you are i have been looking all over for you!" said Yukari

"will you leave me alone i'm not joining you pathetic club!"

"well as your senior i will offer you guidance."

"you are younger then me!"

"but i am a grade older! Grade beats age!"

"i don't have time i need to catch up to my sister..."

"i understand Kokoa believe me i understand... i too am trying to show your sister ... i love her and Tsukune too..."

"that's why i must get tougher... i want to show big sis i am worthy of notice!"

"i too long for the day Moka acknowledges me! No one else understands our pain! We should join forces! And together rise up to show her that we are worthy!" and Yukari held out her hand which Kokoa took.

"let's go." said Yukari as she lead the way.

On a stage stood a big guy before a pile of gravestones he raised his arm and cut down through them.

"ten Gravestones! A new record!"

"karate club rocks!" yelled the crowd.

"where are we?" asked Kokoa.

"the Martial Arts section. Mizore and Kurumu train here to become strong enough to beat your sister one day." said Yukari

"i guess it's worth a try..." and they proceeded to the nearest club... Judo which promptly rejected them it was the same with all of them. "too small!, no girls you'll get killed! No kids!"

"this isn't fair why do they all just call me a kid! If no club let's us join... i'll never catch up to big sis!"

"well i guess you could take one of these..." said Yukari holding a jar filled with lollies. "grow drops! Take one and instant growth... at least in theory i haven't tried one yet... so will you?"

"will the growth make me stronger? Will it be perment?"

"i don't know it could not even work!"

Reaching into the jar Kokoa took one of the drops out. "Let's go to the karate club... i have an idea..."

"any challengers? The record stands at ten gravestones! 1000 yen a try to win 5000!" cried a bowl haired man standing on the stage.

"i'll do it but i'll pay 1000 yen after" came a cry. A tall red pigtailed girl stepped up onto the stage.

"we have a challenger!" cried the man _"heh she'll never do it. I put harder gravestones for the challengers..."_ the girl stood before the pile of stones and to the amazement of the crowd smashed right through it.

"14 gravestones! New record!" the crowd cheered praising the strength and beauty of the girl as she took her winnings and departed.

"did you hear them!" said Kokoa "they think i'm hot!"

"it worked... if your happy. I'm happy" said Yukari

"say your strong! will you join the Karate club!" it was the bowl-haired man from the stage and another member of the club.

"no you look weak... i must choose my club carefully!"

"Weak! We'll show you!" and they attacked. In less than two seconds they were on the ground. One punch on each and the fight was over.

"_i feel so strong... if i fought sis in this body... would she respect me? Would she acknowledge me?"_ thought Kokoa.

"oh i see you beat those two pretty fast... but don't underestimate the Karate club!" said a tall senior. With him were a group of members.

"fine if you beat me i'll join your club ready?" but before the fight could begin a puff of smoke and Kokoa stood before them, a lot shorter with her clothes falling off her.

Meanwhile...

"where is Yukari and Kokoa?" asked Moka "i hope they aren't getting into trouble..."

Back to Yukari and Kokoa...

"why am i even smaller than i usually am?" cried Kokoa

"i think this is the side effect... well that's what happens when you try untested potions!" said Yukari

"oy we're in the middle of a duel here! You think turning into a kid is an excuse to forfeit?" said the leader of the group of Karate Members.

"you teach her Haiji, she's a dirty fighter!

He punched at Kokoa's face so fast she couldn't see it. But it didn't connect. He had pulled the punch.

"Karate Captain Haiji Miyamoto! I'll teach you to respect karate!" Kokoa looked scared there was now way she could beat this guy... he patted her on the head

"hah, just joking! I could never fight you... to tell you the truth i just wuv's little kiddies!" haiji laughed "let's go oh and you two... quit bitchin a girl beat you..."

"come Kokoa let's go back to the newspaper club before we attract more attention." said Yukari

"i can't go there they'll just laugh at me!"

"well where else can we go?" the two walked back to the club room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Mizore and Kurumu when they saw the child Kokoa.

"drops to make you older... this is incredible Yukari!" said Ruby reading the formula that Yukari produced. "don't worry Kokoa the transformation isn't perminate"

"oh please don't your cuter this way! You can be our mascot!" cried Kurumu

"why did you take the drops? Any reason?" asked Tsukune. Apart from him and Moka everybody else had laughed at Kokoa when she entered the room.

"well... the Karate guys just laughed at me..."

"but i thought you were entering the Newspaper club" said Kurumu "you'll regret if if you don't we are the hottest club this year! We got so many applicants!"

"yeah but most are creeps that just want to join cause of you girls!" said Nathaniel

"hey don't laugh at Kokoa although she looks like a kid she is still Kokoa." said Moka "come on let's get you some clothes that fit..." the girls left leaving Tsukune and Nathaniel behind.

"i think i'll have to show those creeps what will happen to them if they mess with my Mate or my friends." said Tsukune

"you'll have to be careful too... there was a lot of girls after you too..." said Nathaniel.

"Hey i can't take all the credit some were after you too!" the two laughed.

Well let's start sorting the membership requests..."

"Where are we?" asked Kokoa

"the craft clubs room. Here try these on." said Moka handing her a outfit. It was a preschoolers uniform.

"its a perfect fit!" cried Kurumu

"hits you right in the maternal instincts huh?" said Mizore holding her hands to her chest.

"it fits my body but not my dignity!" yelled Kokoa throwing the clothes at them amid laughter.

"Let's try these" and soon Kokoa was arrayed in many outfits to the laughter and delight of the other girls.

"ohh this one's totally adoreable! I wonder if this is what my kids with Tsukune would look like!" said Kurumu amid tears. Kokoa was dressed in a cute frilly dress.

"i brought coffee!" said Moka entering the room laden with a tray. Tsukune was with her.

"save me sis! You understand how humiliating it is for me to be dress like this right?"

"of course i do your my dear little sister nobody understands you like i do."

"Here coffee for everybody and a cream soda for Kokoa."

"yay i love cream!... wait why does everybody else get coffee and i get a soda?"

"well your trapped inside a kids body and " said Moka but Kokoa interrupted

"i can drink coffee i like it with lots of cream"

"fine i'll swap you!" said Moka and took the soda "mmm i like cream soda!"

"hey don't take my soda! I can't take it anymore!" cried Kokoa throwing her arms into the air and unfortunately throwing Moka's skirt up as well, showing her panties. Kokoa ran out of the room.

"Yukari, how long will she stay a kid?" asked Moka

"i don't know but probably until the end of the day at least."

"well i've hurt her... for years growing up everybody looked down on her... and by babying her... i have made her hate me..." suddenly a crash came and Kokoa's bat flew into the room with a message for help.

"Yukari, you still have some of those drops left...?" asked Tsukune "i've just thought of a way to stop us babying her..."

Outside Kokoa had run straight into a trap laid by the humiliated bowl-haired karate guy and a large group of other club dropouts. They were stunned though, when they attacked her. She moved fast and beat some of them, for she still was a vampire.

"hey where did that guy go? Asked one of the bullies "i dunno" "he's fucking ran!"

"_that's not good! I don't have much strength in this body... i think i should run..."_ as Kokoa thought this she was suddenly grabbed from below. The guy had come up through the ground and grabbed her legs. He grabbed her skirt and started pulling, ripping it. A card stuck in his head stopping him.

"huh what is this card in my forehead... ugh" and he collapsed dropping Kokoa.

"so you took one to look down on me too? Forget it i don't want your help Yukari!"

Poof! and a child Yukari stood in front of her. "hmm 12 minutes 13 seconds before the backlash turns you to a kid..."

"aahh what is this!" cried one of the bullies as he was attacked by a kick to the face

"great idea Tsukune! We can't baby Kokoa anymore!" said Child Moka. She was unsealed and fighting the gang.

"heh we're all kids now Sis!" said a Unsealed Child Tsukune, his foot on the guy he had just knocked out. "we vampires should fight together! What do you say Kokoa? Moka?"

"defiantly Lover! Here Kokoa! Take Kou-chan and let's give them a good beating!" Moka handed him to Kokoa and he transformed into a hammer. She swung it at the nearest and knocked him flying. Moka kicked one into a tree and Tsukune smashed one into the air a solid hit. In no time they were all unconscious.

"thanks for helping me big bro, big sis!"

"it's okay they were dishonourable for ganging up on you..." said Tsukune "it's all thanks to Kou-chan! His message reached us in time!

"he's cute! Such a little guy!" said Moka "but he is very heavy when he sits on your head!"

"well he weighs the same as when he transforms."

"how much does he weigh?" asked Tsukune

"not much he's only 100 kilos... "


	16. Water Ambush and Vampire

Hey everybody it is the Dark Plagueman here once again with a new chapter!

I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. very soon i will be uploading a Naruto R+V crossover which i hope you will read and enjoy. well enough of my chatter on with the story!

i don't pwn Rosario + Vampire in anyway

Chapter 16: Water Ambush and Vampire

Three days had passed since the growing drop incident and the Newspaper club had been busy. Kokoa had joined the club and the next day everybody else who applied withdrew their applications. Rumours had flown about the little kids that had beaten up a big group of bullies. They were afraid now and as soon as they got back their application they fled in terror. The ones that stayed on just wanted to get close to Moka (She being the most beautiful girl on campus.) They were swiftly removed from the Clubs presence by a rather powerful and scary (to them) Vampire/Ghoul Hybrid that just happened to be the Mate of the girl in question.

Tsukune was walking alone towards the school, a rare occurrence. He was on his way to homeroom. Moka was a little slow getting ready so she sent him on ahead.

"Tsukune!" cried Kurumu and pulled him into one of her suffocating hugs "finally I can do this! Moka isn't here!" an ice blade stabbed into her head

"Boob woman what are you doing to My Tsukune! Keep your hands off him!" said Mizore

"Tsukune!" cried Yukari and leapt onto his back. "I'll deal with these pests" and she dropped gold basins on them.

"Pests? The only pest is you!" cried Mizore

"A Flat-chested pest is what you are!" said Kurumu. Tsukune sighed he knew where this was going... and sure enough a fight broke out. He walked to home room leaving the girls to fight. It was nice know they still cared for him, even if he was with Moka.

"_Wait there is one thing missing from the old greetings..."_ he thought

"Tsukune! I'm glad I caught up to you! What kept you? Why are you still late you left early enough!" said Moka. Tsukune explained.

"Oh you smell good can I have some of your blood? I missed out on my breakfast!"

"_Ah here is the missing bit! Moka drinking my blood!"_ Tsukune lowered his collar and focused his youkai to his Lover's Mark. Moka bit and drank.

"mmm so good! The taste and texture not to mention the power from it! I am totally addicted to it!"

"Weren't you always my love? This morning has been just like they used to be. But there is one thing different now compared to then!" and Tsukune bit Moka and fed on her blood.

"I'm a vampire now... and I am addicted to your blood!" Tsukune laughed and took her hand taking her to class.

The day dragged on and on. No interesting lessons, nothing new learned, no knowledge gained. At least for those in class. No one saw the three people sitting in trees taking photos. One was Gin and he was as usual taking perverted photos. The other two though... they were of a more sinister nature. They were photographing Kokoa, Moka and Tsukune.

In a darkened room two figures stood. One was taller and very well muscled even in Human form. The other was smaller with curves. A woman.

"Did you get the pictures?" said the Male

"Yes, of all three of them."

"We will commence with the plan in two days. Get those photos to every member of the group. I will prepare for our guests... remember the 'surprise.' See you in two days with our guests..."

"Until then brother"

"_Soon I shall have my revenge against those fucking vampires... I'll show them what a Lesser Monster can do!"_

"Well that was a very boring day I may as well have stayed in bed I probably would have learned more... especially if you were with me..." said Moka nudging Tsukune.

"Well I will have to educate you more tonight..." he said

Tsukune smiled as Moka started fantasising. He could feel her emotions rise... and someone else's. A lithe girl was looking at them. Her thoughts were very dark... whatever she was thinking about it was not something happy... Tsukune could not pick up what her thoughts were aimed at. He decided to remember her face... just in case. He wrapped his arm around Moka and they headed back to their room.

Relaxing a little while later, Moka sipped some tomato juice while Tsukune chatted to Ruby about her day. He liked to keep himself informed and Ruby as the assistant to the Board Chairman was the best person to ask.

"Ruby have there been any underground groups forming? Like the Anti-thesis?"

"No there had been no word of any like that, why do you ask Tsukune-sama?"

"Well today walking back here I felt a girl's emotions she was looking right at me and all she was feeling was anger and pain..."

"Hmm I'll find out for you..."

Two days passed and there was no increased activity. Ruby had not found anything. This did little to put Tsukune at ease. He did not see the girl again. He just kept feeling like something was wrong if only he could put his finger on it. Moka tried to comfort Tsukune but she wasn't worried. A proud vampire like her could take on any challenge, defeat any danger. And with their training proceeding apace she was in top form as was Tsukune. She had noticed it was becoming a lot harder to win against him now. She smiled at the memory of their last fight. He had finally beaten her without trickery. She could not have been prouder of him. Kokoa had also joined them in training with Timothy and Elizabeth. They showed her more forms to fight with when using Kou-chan in many different forms.

"Tsukune!" cried Kurumu as she tried to grab him in one of her hugs. He dodged and took Moka's hand. They ran away as the others appeared, fleeing to home room laughing as the girls gave chase. Like the last two days it passed slowly. Soon it was time for lunch. Strangely Kokoa did not appear as she usually did.

"Hey Nathaniel! How was English?" asked Tsukune

"Boring... I miss Mr O'Malley he made it fun."

"Yeah he did" and Tsukune told Nathaniel about some of the lessons they had with him which had the table in riots of laughter. Moka left to go to the bathroom saying she'll meet them in them next class.

"Hey let's go! We have the next lesson together! Hopefully it'll be fun! If not I'll make it!" and laughing the two friends left leaving the other girls to finish eating.

"I'm glad that those two are such good friends... it makes Tsukune happy, and that makes me happy." said Kurumu

"Yeah I like him he's nice." said Mizore. "Come on we'll be late!"

In a darkened room...

"two down, one to go!" said the lithe girl

"Excellent! Good work, now go get the last one... yourself personally. Take as many men as you need."

"It will be done!"

Moka did not turn up for the rest of the lessons. This made Tsukune very worried. He constantly felt for emotions trying to feel hers approaching... but he couldn't he could only feel the Lover's Mark on his neck throbbing.

He left the room alone, thinking hard as to where she could be. He would find her and may the gods forgive him for his actions if he found out she was hurt by someone...

He walked into the forest heading wherever his feet and instincts took him feeling for her emotions. What he sensed made him halt in his tracks. He was surrounded. And every person he sensed wanted to hurt him...

"Finally I've found you! Lucky vampire number three!" said a voice. Tsukune snapped around. It was the Girl he saw before. From out of the trees came lots of Monsters of many different types.

"Our leader wants to talk to you Vampire! But first we must get you ready... can't have you too aggressive that would work against us... so we found your weakness... and water was dumped all over him. Tsukune screamed. The water did nothing to him... it didn't affect him but he knew from what the girl had said that he was to be taken to the boss... and his Mate. It was better to play along for now and fight later... so he fell to the ground and writhed in 'pain' as more water was thrown on him.

"Grab him and tie his hands. Let's go but keep water on him! We need him weak!" said the Girl. Tsukune's hands were bound... at the front as he hoped. He could still release his Holy Lock if the needed to... and dripping wet he was carried away.

Moka woke up in a lot of pain. She was tied to a wall with water pouring onto her. Next to her was another... Kokoa she too was tied up and under a shower. In her underwear. Moka look down as saw that she too was undressed. Her head snapped up as she heard scuffles then another was thrown in the room. Her Mate, Tsukune. Two men entered after him and tied his left ankle to an iron loop in the wall. They ripped off his uniform leaving him in his boxers, turning on another shower before they left, closing and locking the door. Tsukune raised his head and grinned at her. He was a mess. They had not been gentle to him, cuts covered his face and chest some deep. Blood was already spreading across the floor.

"Found you... don't worry!" he smiled weakly. "It will take more than these puny scratches to stop me... but the ones in my back might cause some problems... ugh." he slid over to Kokoa and checked her over. As he did so Moka gasped. Across his back were deep slashes Very deep slashes. there were four of them. Fresh blood was pouring out of them as he moved.

"She's waking up." said Tsukune. "Kokoa can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Big brother? What happened? Where am I?"

Tsukune smiled. This is where I became a ghoul. Or at least part of the building..." Tsukune crawled over to Moka and checked her.

"Tsukune, your back. Are you okay?"

"I'm bleeding out... but I'll be okay... I hope." He smiled.

"Let me give you some blood... you are the only one who can fight now... the water has taken too much out of us..."

The door opened and six guys entered and turned off the water, then dragged the weakened vampires into a large and thanks to Tsukune, partially destroyed room. Old blood still stained the floor. The group was thrown unceremoniously into the far wall and the sprinkler system that Midou and his gang had rigged up was turned on.

"Welcome! My Vampire friends! So good of you to join us!" a large muscled man entered the room. "My name is Sebastian, your host for today and the leader of the fine people that brought you here." He gestured around the room. "Allow me to introduce my sister Samantha! I believe you have met her Tsukune!" the Girl entered the room followed by over forty monsters. She was holding a blood-stained knife.

"_Great so there is no groups in the school huh Ruby... I don't think I can beat all of these guys..."_ thought Tsukune.

Moka slowly 'sagged' against Tsukune, her head on his shoulder. She bit him and injected her blood before sliding into his lap utterly spent. Kokoa was slumped against the wall to his right. She was too injured from the water to be of any use. It was up to him.

"Well I hope you don't mind Sebastian... but I don't give two shits as to why you grabbed us... I merely gather you hate Vampires for your own reasons. And while it was been nice to meet you, I don't think we will stick around."

"You aren't going anywhere! In case you haven't noticed you are soaked in water you can't access your powers! You are at our mercy!"

Tsukune laughed and stood to the astonished eyes of the gang around him.

"Sorry but you are wrong! I can use my full powers even if I am soaked in water! I am not a Vampire! Not completely! Witness the power of a Vampire/Ghoul Hybrid!"

Tsukune ripped off his Holy Lock and exposed his full power to them. A huge aura struck the surrounding monsters making most tremble in fear. Tsukune's Ghoul markings formed, flickering and flowing. His eyes turned blood red and his hair went silver with black tips. His aura wrapped around him like a black fire, dark and terrible before smothering his arms. His wounds knitted closed leaving long scars on his back, they were too large to be healed completely. The others disappeared completely.

"You hurt my Mate and her Sister relying on trickery and ambushes to capture them. You were so confident, thinking you had three vampires at your mercy! Now look! You are trembling like little girls! Why don't you run home!" said Tsukune laughing. Some took his advice and fled. Most stayed.

"Get him!" yelled Samantha and she charged at him transforming as she ran. Tsukune never saw her true form as he attacked quickly and punched her through the wall expelling the youki in his fist. He formed a ball with the youki from his other hand and threw it at the nearest monster, a troll. The ball hit and blasted it back into several others knocking them back for several metres. The troll was out cold. Tsukune then started to take down the rest of the gang with ruthless efficiency. Knees and elbows, fists and feet, all were used to smash aside the worthless trash. Soon half were gone, either out cold or too injured to fight.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh! Tsukune yelled drawing on more youki. To the surprise of the rest of the waiting monsters and the two girls lying on the ground, Tsukune's ghoul markings started to flicker red and they seemed to shrink a bit. His pupils all but disappeared, and his fangs grew longer. He roared loudly and charged his youki discharging wildly. Each punch, every kick was either a knockout or made a crippling injury stopping them fighting. Tsukune snarled and growled as he fought. Finally only Sebastian was left.

"Go on then finish it! You have defeated my men!" Tsukune growled deeply before smashing Sebastian to death. He then went to get the sister and dragged her over to him before doing the same to her. He laid the two broken, dead forms next to each other. Tsukune left the room and turned off the water before using some of his youki on the two vampires giving them enough energy to move. Tsukune carefully lifted Moka bridal style and helped Kokoa onto his back so he could piggyback her.

Tsukune carried the two sisters straight to his dorm ignoring the stares of those he passed. They were all wondering why three near-naked people were walking through the grounds. It was a sore test for Tsukune to get through the girls dorms... they got in his way, trying to see him. He ignored them and just let his aura blaze scaring some and enticing others. Finally he reached the dorm and laid Moka on the bed. He carried Kokoa to her room and ran a nice hot herbed bath for her. He left her to soak, still in her underwear. (He would never dare to remove them) and went back to Moka. He stripped her off and dried her before tucking her into bed. Only then did he dry himself off. Tsukune's final act for the day was to tuck himself naked into bed with his mate, and sleep.


	17. Invitation and Vampire

Gday all it is the Dark Plagueman here once again with a new chapter.

In this one Tsukune finds the pleasures of Durians and the evils of Girl Gossip

I don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway

Chapter 17: Invitation and Vampire

It was a week since the incident with Sebastian. The others had heard about him carrying Moka and Kokoa through the grounds all in their underwear and were shocked to find out what had happened... and that Tsukune was badly injured. He had not told anyone what had been done to him yet, not even Moka and they pressed him until he cracked. It took them the entire week.

**Present day**

"Tsukune tell us how you got injured! How did you get the scars on your back?" said Moka

"Scars? What is she talking about? You never told us about scars? We want to know what happened!" cried the girls.

Tsukune sighed and removed his shirt showing them his back. Four slashes now cut across his back thick and long, right shoulder to left hip, adding yet more to his already scarred frame. The girls traced their hands along his new scars, finding them very attractive.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said, turning to face them. He looked very sad as he told them. "The girl Samantha was worried that as a Male Vampire I might still be strong enough to resist them. She also just really hated vampires, so she pulled out a knife and slashed me along the chest a few times. She also stabbed me, several times in several places. She laughed the entire time." Tsukune had tears in his eyes as he explained the rest. "They flipped me over and she said she'll give me something to remember her by and slashed the cuts on my back several times... that's why they are so thick... there is actually six cuts to each one. It was kind of hard not to count." They girls just stood shocked. Moka kissed him and hugged him.

"Why did you let her do that to you? You could have stopped her! You still had your powers!" said Moka. Pain filled Tsukune's features as he explained.

"if I fought her I would never have found you before they killed you… so I let her… it was worth the agony save you and Kokoa… worth the scars, if I could only save you and my little sister… I love you too damn much Moka!" he said. He was crying now tears running down his face. Moka wiped them away. She was shocked by his devotion and bravery; he had endured all that for her! The other girls could only stare at him hand over their mouths. Kokoa was amazed at what he endured to save them both… she would tell Father of this.

"Well we should get to the Headmaster's office we've got some training to do!" said Tsukune with a small smile.

The training was proceeding apace. Gin was now a lot faster even without a full moon and his formally light blows now could dint steel, thanks to good youkai use. Nathaniel's fire attacks were now so hot he could cause third degree burns with just a tap. Mizore being a Snow Maiden was unable to fight with him as he caused too much damage to her. She had grown a lot more powerful too; her ice manipulation was now second to none even among many elder Snow Women. Kurumu became faster her fighting more refined and when combined with Ruby and Nathaniel's aerial attacks they could even take down Moka (with a lot of luck. And I mean A LOT) Ruby and Yukari's spell power was now a lot stronger and with Tsukune and Moka augmenting them with their Youkai they became a force to be reckoned with. Tsukune's fighting style was now more refined with less excessive movements. Timothy had taught him to use his knees and elbows more. Along with Moka their use of youkai had improved. They could now use their youkai in any part of their body and found it could be used as a barrier to lessen damage, though it could not stop it completely. Tsukune could now defeat Moka five times out of ten which made his mate very proud of him. Kokoa had also improved greatly. She no longer swung wildly with Kou-chan; every blow was controlled and precise. She had also started to learn some youkai control but she still was not too good at it.

A problem had occurred with Tsukune though. When he transformed now his hair was actually more silver, and his black tips seemed to have faded a little. When he fought his ghoul marks would flicker with red and his pupils would become smaller until his eyes were nearly completely blood red. Moka had also noticed his Markings had narrowed and withdrawn a bit.

Training was over for the day and everybody was heading to Moka and Tsukune's dorm as it was bigger. They were chatting about the fight between Kurumu and Nathaniel, where he had set her shirt on fire by accident.

"I'm sorry about that Kurumu I didn't mean to expose you like that especially in front of Gin... where did he pull that camera from anyway?"

"It's okay, its training and Gin got what he deserved (he was knocked out by Moka which is why he was currently in the infirmary as was Kokoa.) I forgive you and as for the camera... well a pervert like him you know he'll have dozens around the place."

"And you heard is reasons for it! Hey I'm just fulfilling my role as Newspaper club's President!" said Tsukune making them all laugh. Just arriving at the door Ruby pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. Entering Moka and Tsukune removed their seals and let their power flow back.

"Oh look a basket!" said Ruby

Sitting pride of place on the table was a basket with some very weird fruit and a note.

_Here is some rewards for all your hard work see you next session, Tim and Elizabeth PS: watch out for the vampires when eating these._

"Oh it's Monster Durian! I love these! But watch out for the vampires? What does that mean?" said Kurumu

"Monster Durian?" asked Tsukune confused.

"It's a living fruit... and very hard to get and it is a favourite of Monsters especially Vampires. Trust me you'll love them" said Moka taking a knife from the drawer and slicing one up.

"Here try" she said. Tsukune took the piece and sniffed it. It smelt like blood and... Old socks. Summoning his courage he bit into the dripping flesh-like blood-red fruit. It was heaven. In moments he had finished the piece and started on the next, an indescribable feeling rising in him. He could feel the emotions of the others as they ate the fruit. Pleasure. They loved the Durians, Moka in particular and she was feeling the same things he was pleasure and a bit of bloodlust and... _"Oh damn"_ he thought _"this bloody thing's an aphrodisiac... and mixed with the bloodlust... Oh Fuck Me...This is going to be one hell of a night"_ as he caught her eye. Tsukune was panting now and heavily, his fangs had grown and his aura was fluctuating wildly ebbing and growing. As was Moka's, she too was panting staring at him as they both took another Durian and started eating. They were both oblivious to their friends looking at them wondering what was wrong.

"are you guy's okay? Why are you panting?" asked Mizore

"oh no I know those looks... they are getting thirsty and soon they will be drinking each other's blood." said Kurumu

"Um guys remember the warning? Beware of the Vampires?" said Yukari they nodded "We should get out of here it's about to get indecent... though I want to stay... because I've just remembered what happens to Vampires when they eat Durians"

"Get indecent? What do you mean? What happens?" asked Nathaniel but his question was answered as Moka launched herself at Tsukune and bit him on the neck feasting on his blood. Tsukune was doing the same to her. When he took Moka's shirt off and his own hit the floor, there was an instant understanding of what happened to Vampires when eating Durians.

"Get out of here!" said Ruby shoving everybody out the door and closing it behind her. In the room Moka's bra had just hit the floor.

Ruby spent the night on the floor of Kurumu's Dorm and when she returned, she was stunned by the sight. The kitchen was covered with blood and drained blood packs littered the floor. In the middle of the floor in a pool of drying blood, Moka was lying naked on top of Tsukune, her back on his chest, showing her breasts to the world, Tsukune's left hand was on her right breast and his right was on her waist, both were fast asleep. Blood trails covered Moka's exposed chest, trails that showed that blood had been poured on her then licked off. Ruby merely tiptoed to her room, grabbed a change of clothes and went back to Kurumu's leaving the two lovers' asleep on the floor.

"So it seems they had fun last night." said Ruby upon entering Kurumu's Dorm.

"Really! What makes you say that? Apart from the fact they started undressing in front of us... I wish you hadn't kicked us out! I wanted to see Tsukune perform..."

"Trust me from the amount of blood, I think not even you could have stomached it..."

"Blood?" but they always feed in front of us... it annoys me I want Tsukune to do that to me..."

"Well I found them lying in a pool of blood naked, with blood packs all over the floor and blood covering the benches and them. I think they were pouring it on each other and drinking it off their bodies, while you know... ugh very Vampirish."

"What was that?" asked Mizore her head appearing out of a vent in the roof.

"What the? How do you do that?" asked the two girls on the floor. Mizore merely shrugged and leapt down into the room before opening the door to let in Yukari, who was about to knock. She entered and sat on the floor with the group.

"So how did Tsukune look after last night? All worn out?" asked Mizore

"Those two? Worn out? They keep at it for hours... unbelievable stamina! It makes it hard to sleep... what with the sounds and the auras. Surely you feel them at night they are pretty powerful..." said Ruby. "Though I shouldn't be saying this I am their servant... I see them both naked every morning... Tsukune's body is very pleasing to the eye."

"So he's big then?" asked Yukari blushing.

"Defiantly" and they all blushed and laughed until a knock at the door stopped them.

**Meanwhile during the gossip...**

Moka woke up and moved Tsukune's hands from her body. She crossed the floor and opened the fridge and started breakfast. She completely ignored the blood and scattered blood packs. The smell of toast roused Tsukune from the floor. He was soaked in blood more so then Moka. It covered him, even his hair was matted with it. He too didn't comment on the mess but took some toast and started eating.

"Quite a mess we made last night my love. I hope you enjoyed it though I think I'll lay off the Durians for awhile..." said Tsukune hugging his love and kissing her Mark.

"I certainly enjoyed it; though I think we might need some more blood packs... we seem to have run out." She chuckled "I'll go run a bath... join me?"

A while later Tsukune and Moka were walking down the dorm rooms. Suddenly Tsukune stopped out the front of Kurumu's room. He felt a huge amount of lust rising from all the girls inside, Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari were talking about... him. He knocked on the door blushing as he knew what part of him they were discussing...

"Well, well, well what do we have here... a girl gossip group! And what is the topic for today I wonder..." said Tsukune upon entering the room. Blushes immediately erupted throughout the room while Moka looked on rather confused.

"How do you know what we were talking about?" asked Kurumu. Tsukune tapped his head

"I'm an empath remember? It comes in handy especially when your precious female friends are discussing your performance and your 'ahem' size..." at this Moka got rather angry.

"Why are you discussing this without me? I'm his Mate! What would you like to know!" she asked looking offended.

"What! Moka!" said Tsukune rather embarrassed.

"Tsukune sit in the corner and be quiet, this is girls talk though as my Mate, I will let you stay and listen."

Tsukune could only look on in shame and embarrassment as Moka sat among the group of girls and discussed his love-making ability. Kurumu started asking about the various positions they used. The girls suddenly materialised notepads and pens from nowhere. The questions steady got worse.

"Oh I forgot my mother sent me a letter asking me to return home for the Flower giving it is kind of a coming of age celebration as I turn 17 soon. Mother asked my to bring my friends so would you like to come?"

"Yeah we'll come it sounds like fun!" the rest of the girls yelled.

"Uh, there's one thing though Moka."

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"Even if I can't marry Tsukune, I still want to have his babies. When I come of age would you let him impregnate me?"

Tsukune turned pale and his jaw hung open.

"Of course he will!" Moka said happily. "Just so long as I'm there, I don't mind."

"Moka!" Tsukune gasped.

"Vampires have a different moral code Tsukune, and how can you say no to something so important to her? What kind of friendship is that? And if she doesn't have children she will be forced into an arranged marriage."

"Is that true Mizore?"

"Yes it is seen as a sacrifice for the benefit of the race. We are a dying race Tsukune; a snow woman is only fertile for about ten years… after that it becomes almost impossible to have children."

"Okay Mizore… I want you to be happy."


	18. Snow Village and Vampire

Gday everybody it is me the Dark Plagueman here once again with a new chapter! Yay!

i don't own Rosario + Vampire is anyway

Chapter 18: Snow Village and Vampire

Everybody was gathered at the bus stop early. All the girls of the newspaper club were going even Kokoa. Tsukune and Moka were not yet there though. They were still walking on the trail talking about Mizore's request.

"What did you mean by a different moral code Moka?"

"Vampires are very different to humans. Polygamy is not frowned upon as my father's harem will attest too. A vampire male can have multiple wives and even concubines.

"Your father has a harem?"

"When I left for the human world, Father had three wives, and over 20 other lovers but he most likely has more now."

Tsukune was speechless. Moka grabbed him, and turned him to face her.

"Tsukune you will not be having any other wives or lovers! I will not allow it! Not yet!" she said with a bit of anger.

"Moka I am happy with just you. I don't want any of that. I love only you." Moka visibly calmed and looked at him.

"I will however grant Mizore's request… but not yet, and I will be there to share it!"

Walking up to the group of girls they dropped their bags in the pile and waited with them.

"Well the bus will be here soon. I'm getting excited are you Tsukune?" asked Mizore

"Yes a little I hope your mother knows I am taken or this could get awkward..."

"Well I told her you were my boyfriend... but I haven't told her that you are with Moka and she doesn't know about your transformation."

"...Great this is going to be a blast of an introduction. Oh hi Mum this is Tsukune he was my boyfriend but chose one of my best friends instead sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Tsukune sighed. "Before we go I must grab this I think I'll need it."

Opening his bag he took out his leather long coat that reached his knees and put it on. He was wearing his black combat boots, black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with the School's red tie. The sapphire ring of House Shuzen glinted on his black-gloved finger.

"Well I think it will be good fun, we'll find out about the home of the Snow woman." said Moka. She was wearing long black pants under polished black thigh boots that had a wicked heel, a short sleeved red shirt, and black gloves with a black long coat over all. When next to Tsukune they were a striking pair. Mizore was wearing a kimono while the others were dressed in their usual attire. The bus arrived and soon was moving through the tunnel. Tsukune was sitting at the back with Moka lying across the rest of the seat her head on his lap. The others were sitting around them Kokoa as close as possible to Moka as she could be.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune who was playing with Moka's hair running his fingers through it. She had her eyes closed and was just enjoying the trip. Kurumu sighed. She wished she was on his lap and he was doing that to her.

"Tsukune you will have to meet my mother soon! She still really wants to me you!" said Kurumu, which made Tsukune sigh.

"What have you told her about me?"

"That you are my destined one and you are a powerful Vampire hybrid! Oh and that you are my fiancé..."

"Fiancé! So she knows nothing about me and Moka? What about you Yukari? What have you told your parents about me?" Tsukune was angry now. Moka was off his lap and he was glaring at Yukari.

"I told them everything even about you being with Moka."

"Thank you at least you have told them the truth." said Tsukune and he flicked his gaze on Kurumu. "I would like to meet your Mother... after you explain to her face to face that you are not my fiancé... and you tell her about Moka..."

"And you make her promise not to try anything with him like charming him!" said Moka

"Mizore please promise me that you will do nothing to force Tsukune. Tsukune and I have agreed to let you have children with him. But not yet… and I will be there with you. I will not let Tsukune be with you otherwise."

"I promise Moka I won't do anything to him… I love him."

**Ten Minutes later…**

"Here we are! Snow Village!" said the bus driver "be careful it is a scary place! Ke ke ke!"

Getting off the bus the group was assaulted by icy winds and snow. Mizore was unaffected by the cold and walked with ease, the snow seeming to flow around her. Tsukune and Moka were not really affected by the cold. They had their long coats. The others were freezing.

"Welcome to the Snow village everyone!" said Mizore pointing into the storm.

As the others approached at first they could see nothing but soon an entire village appeared slowly. Most of the houses were made from wood and stone but a few seemed to be made of ice. On a large hill with a cliff overlooking an ocean was a large building made from stone. It had large columns around it holding up the roof. (Think of something like the Parthenon in Athens). Around it were many large stone and ice buildings that were linked to the main one by long halls.

"What is the building on the hill for?" asked Yukari

"That is the temple of the snow priestess. We will be going there for the festival. Come on I'll take you to my house." said Mizore walking toward the village. The others followed her for quite a way. Mizore circled the village and stopped in front of a wood and stone home. It was rather a nice home they thought.

"Here we are… My home." Mizore said and she knocked on the door.

"Hello who is it? Mizore! is that you?"

"Hi mum, how are you?"

"Mizore!" she cried and hugged her daughter "I'm fine I have missed you so much it is good to have you home!"

"mother these are my friends" said Mizore and introduced them all to her.

"it is nice to meet you all my name is Tsurara you my call me that I don't like any additions please come in."

Soon the group was sitting around a small table drinking tea.

"so it is good to finally meet you Tsukune, my daughter had told me everything about you! When do you plan to marry?"

"I'm not going to, I have not even thought about it"

"You're dating my daughter and are not going to marry her?" Her emotions took a dark turn.

"I think it would be a bad idea if you tried to harm me in anger Tsurara, before you learn the truth."

Tsukune removed his Holy lock. The entire room seemed to shrink with the force of his aura as the true Tsukune appeared.

"I am not planning to marry your daughter because I am not her boyfriend and never have been. I am sorry but your daughter lied." said Tsukune. He was completely calm; there was no anger in his voice.

"I sense you are shocked by my ability to know you were about to attack me. I am a Vampire/ghoul Hybrid and I have an empathic vampire blood trait. Now Mizore would you kindly explain to your mother." Mizore explained everything to her mother now, even of Tsukune and Moka letting her have children with him. Tsurara sat and listened. She had been shocked when Tsukune transformed, his aura was overwhelming.

"well my daughter I am very upset with you, though I understand your reasons. Tsukune I apologise for my earlier action. I thank you for allowing my daughter to have children with you Tsukune. I prefer this to her being in a loveless marriage. Thank you for being in her life." Tsurara bowed to him.

The rest of the day passed quickly. The group had found Mizore's mother to be kind and very polite even when she found out that Kurumu was her most hated rival's daughter. This caused a little anger to flare in her but it was quickly pushed aside. Mizore decided to take her friends to the snow white fields. Her mother stayed to continue to help for tomorrow. She told them to beware of a monster that had appeared.

Wow… there is so many… just like the sunflower fields…" said Ruby with a tear in her eye. The group was standing on a slope staring at acres of snow whites.

"Incredible…" said Kurumu. The group walked a little way into the fields. Tsukune however stood still. He had his eyes closed and was sensing the emotions of those around him… and listening hard. He had heard a loud noise almost like a roar. Another came it was getting closer. Tsukune snapped around and put his hand on his Holy lock ready to remove it.

"You guys get ready… that 'monster' is on its way here." The others froze and started looking around ready for anything. Looking back the way they had come Tsukune saw a lot of snow and ice sliding towards them.

"Avalanche!" he cried. But the something swept past him and formed into a woman wearing white robes adorned with gold and a gold circlet encircling her head. She held Mizore in her arms

"finally I have found you, girl of prophecy. I have been searching for you!"

Sn... snow priestess?" said Mizore. her friends could do nothing as the two disappeared.

The group minus on member searched for a while but decided to go back to get help.

"oh everybody the Snow priestess just called she had Mizore she is safe." said Tsurara

"Snow priestess? Who is she?" asked Kurumu

"The snow priestess is the elder of this province. She is said to be over 100 years old. She is a prophet who can hear the voice of god. this entire land was made because of her… if not we would be extinct already; this is the last realm of the snow women. Nobody disobeys her prophecies."

"but why did she take Mizore?" asked Tsukune

"apparently she has arranged a marriage for her and after tomorrow's ceremony it will be official."

"What?" Everyone yells at the same time shocked.

"And you're allowing this?" Moka asks.

"That is what the ceremony is about anyway. Since you girls are participating you might as well find a partner to." Tsurara said sitting at the table.

Tsurara looks away. "I don't want my daughter to marry anyone she doesn't love, but no one can go against the Priestess."

Silence fills the room.

"Unless a group of outsiders just happen to steal my daughter and go back to a certain school." Tsurara said smiling at them.

"I'll bring her back even if I have to drag her."

"Good then I believe you will need these for the mission." Tsurara said revealing a shelf filled with guns.

"Let's go get our friend back!" said Tsukune


	19. Rescue, Death and Vampire

Gday everybody it is the Dark Plagueman here once more with a new chapter. unfortunatly i have a bit of writers block so it is taking me alot longer to update... but DON'T think that i am going to stop writing this cause i will continue

I don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway

Chapter 19: Rescue, Death and Vampire

"_Unless a group of outsiders just happen to steal my daughter and go back to a certain school." Tsurara said smiling at them._

"_We'll bring her back even if we have to drag her."_

"_Good then I believe you will need these for the mission." Tsurara said revealing a shelf filled with Snowball guns._

"_Let's go get our friend back!" said Tsukune._

It was the day of the Ceremony and everybody was ready to put their plan into action. They were all wearing Kimonos even Tsukune. It was a hard thing for him to swallow his pride (this had grown considerably when he turned into a vampire) and dress in drag, for he was wearing a wig too. Underneath their Kimonos though was a vast array of snow-launchers/guns. If they were to walk through a human metal detector it would have broke from a metal overload.

The ceremony started. All the snow girls walked to the flower fields and picked a snow white. The procession then headed to the temple. It was bigger then it appeared and had multiple levels and wings. The group headed to the bathrooms with an escort. Who was promptly knocked out. Guns appeared and Tsukune lost his disguise. He was dressed in a black suit underneath and he held two snow-submachine guns in his hands with snow-pistols in holsters on his thighs. He looked like some kind of Hitman. Earwigs went into their ears and the team split into two. Tsukune led the first team with Kurumu and Yukari. He was the team's muscle. They were to extract Mizore. The distraction team was led by Moka with Kokoa and Ruby. Moka was the muscle on this team. They were to create a commotion on the other side of the temple to draw the guards.

"Move out!" said Tsukune, guns raised. His team split off and ran to where the private rooms were. Moka's team just entered a corridor and started shooting the guards, Kokoa cartwheeling through the air in her excitement.

"We're not supposed to hit them!" said Ruby to which Moka shrugged

"Trying to stop Kokoa from doing this is like trying to divert a river with a bucket, it ain't gonna happen!"

The alarm was soon raised and every guard responded. Tsukune's team faced no opposition until… a black suited man walked down some stairs they were about to use.

"hmm so this is the real threat. The other team is just a distraction while you guys rescue a certain Mizore Shirayuki. I am afraid you are too late I heard last night her body and heart were taken by a certain man who is working for a powerful organisation in the human world. The snow priestess made a deal with them, giving them the strongest snow girl as a hostage, in order to revive the dying lands of the Snow Women"

"And I take it You are the man who took her?" said Tsukune. the man grinned.

The name's Miyabi Fujisaki and Mizore is to be my wife…" Kurumu grabbed to front of his shirt.

"What are you? To be able to talk of a girls pain so coolly?" she screamed.

"you guys… are too much. You can't come don't come…" came a voice. The group looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Mizore standing there. Tsukune started up the stairs to her.

"it is like he said… I have been dirtied. This body isn't good enough to love Tsukune anymore." Mizore started crying. "So leave… don't come back." The Mizore started to break apart and eventually shattered. It was an ice doll.

"She was saying good bye…" said Yukari crying. Laughter erupted from Miyabi

"You think I took her? Dirtied? I'm not into kids I just messed around a bit. She freaked out from a kiss? And she says she's been dirtied… grow up bitch."

"You bastard! You did that to her!" yelled Tsukune. In seconds he had removed his holy lock and smashed him into a wall.

"Let's go get our friend. That fucking bastard isn't worth our time." Tsukune put his lock back on and the team went up the stairs looking for Mizore.

Tsukune felt her emotions as they approached. She was miserable. He guided them all to a room over looking the cliff. Opening the door they saw Mizore was standing on the windowsill.

"You idiots… I told you not to come." She said crying

"Come now Mizore I know you like the pain thing… but this? isn't this a little hasty?" said Kurumu.

"Sorry forgive me guys and thank you" said Mizore as she fell backward out of the window. Kurumu leapt out after her and just managed to catch her before she hit the ground/sea. (it would still splatter her like a pancake no matter what she landed on).

"Please don't Kurumu… I have been violated my lips were stolen… I can't face anyone anymore."

"Mizore…" said Kurumu as she kissed Mizore. And again and again and again.

"What the hell! Where did you learn to do that with your tongue?"

"Silly what is wrong with a kiss?"

Mizore cried sobbing her heart out at him touching her breasts, his weight on her… how she couldn't do anything to fight back. Kurumu told her it would be okay as she flew back up to the others.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" said Tsukune

"_Rescue team, come in this is distraction team… Tsukune is that you? __**Go ahead**__. We have been engaged in D wing! Our escape window is closing fast! __**Don't worry, we have Mizore get out now!**__"_

Tsukune retreated back the way they had come Tsukune shooting the hapless guards that had come to stop them. They weren't dead just knocked out. They had almost reached Moka when a word came over the communicator. _**Sister**_. Tsukune clutched his Mark as it suddenly throbbed. He instantly knew something was wrong.

**Moka's Group**

While Tsukune was rescuing Mizore, Moka and her team were running a rather big distraction. They were shooting anyone that came near them. Suddenly the gunfire stopped and the guards disappeared. Kokoa and the other walked out into a large room. Out of a doorway walked a tall woman with blond hair and wearing a white dress with elbow length white gloves and white high heels. The oddest thing was a tiara on her head. Upon seeing her Kokoa froze and her Snow-gun dropped from her hands… Sister.

"Kokoa-Chan? What are you doing here! It is good to see you again! And Moka! Oh you look so beautiful! Still keeping your powers sealed?" said the white dressed 'sister' as she ran and hugged the two vampires.

"Karua-neesan what is your mission? You never leave the mansion unless you are on a job!" said Kokoa "who are you hear to kill?" as she said the last bit Tsukune and the others arrived.

"Who is this?" asked Tsukune

"Tsukune meet our sister Karua Shuzen. Karua this is Tsukune, your brother-in-law." said Moka

"Brother? What is this!" said Karua looking at the two girls. Tsukune stood next to Moka and pulled her close to him with his left hand while his right pulled down his collar showing his mark. Moka showed her sister hers too. Karua gasped in amazement at the Marks but more particularly at the sapphire ring on Tsukune's right index finger, the ring that bore the emblem of House Shuzen.

"Oh Moka you have a blood-mate! He looks cute too!"

"Karua neesan why are you here!" asked Kokoa. She was still trembling.

"Oh I am here as a 'goodwill ambassador' I am working for an organization in the human world and we are negotiating a deal with the Snow Priestess!"

The Snow priestess was wheeled into the room strapped to a wheelchair with a ballgag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. Mizore when to her and took off her blindfold and removed the ballgag.

"They did this to you even though you were forming an alliance… I forgive you for trying to marry me off. You were acting in the good of the village… I can understand that for I too love the village."

Everybody gathered around the Snow Priestess and helped her. Suddenly Mizore coughed and spat up blood. Karua's hand had penetrated her side and hit her lung. Mizore collapsed to the ground.

"Make the alliance that is what I told her… I don't want to do this… you're all really mean! wwwwaaaaaahhhhhh!" said Karua as she started to cry. She attacked and in just a few blows, she was standing in the middle of a bunch of prone but conscious forms crying her eyes out. Only Moka and Tsukune remained standing. They removed their limiters and unleashed their full powers.

"Why is she crying?"

"Tsukune don't be deceived those tears are her act of penance it means she has chosen to fight without restraint. Stay back I will deal with her." Karua continued to cry as she reached up and removed a cross earring. She started to scream as her right arm suddenly transformed into five small bat wing shaped blades.

Moka attacked ducking under Karua's left fist and dodging her right leg kicking for her face. Moka just dodged the right arm. It was a little slower then her other arm but if those blades catch her… Moka dodged again and tried to kick Karua in the chest. Somehow the blow connected and she was launched into the wall. Karua shrugged off the blow. It did nothing to hurt her at all. It only made her cry more… not a good thing.

Karua charged and swung her 'arm' at Moka who couldn't dodge. It pierced her chest and side tossing her into the middle of the group of prone figures. Tsukune looked in horror as his mate was tossed aside so casually. Karua advanced on the sister arm at the ready. A massive killer intent halted her in her tracks. It was from Tsukune. This power was stronger then Moka's…

"No more Karua! If you must fight, Fight me!" said Tsukune "I will admit I am impressed at your transformation ability. Most vampires have either forgotten how to, or don't because of their pride… but not me!"

Tsukune screamed attracting the attention of everybody. His ghoul marks shone with red and black flowing with power. Something started moving in his back. Slowly, painfully, two wings formed, bones snapping into place until large bat wings had formed. These wings stretched out and showed that the edges were razor sharp and the three claws in the middle of each could rip through flesh like it was wet paper.

"Let's go Sister-in-law! Come play with me awhile!" Karua was so stunned that she actually stopped crying. She attacked.

Tsukune blocked her left arm with his wing and knocked it aside, sliding it down her arm to cut the edge deeply in her shoulder. Tsukune's left fist was cut by a right block from that freakishly strong arm. Tsukune did a leg sweep but it was leapt over. An opening appeared in his defence and that 'arm' punctured his right thigh and slashed his belly. But this showed and opening in Karua's defence… one that let Tsukune grab her head in a clinch and knee her in the face.

Blood sprayed from Karua's broken nose and she reeled back. No one had ever hurt her like that. So stunned was she that she missed Tsukune's follow up strike with his wing. It hit her 'arm' and sliced part of it off before hitting Karua in the chest, slashing her from right shoulder to down to her right hip and unfortunately for her slicing through her right breast. It was deep enough that it would leave a scar that even vampiric healing could not remove. Karua dropped to the ground unconscious and bleeding out. Tsukune also dropped, his wings disappearing. He was still conscious but Karua's last blow had left a slash in abdomen deep enough that his intestines could be seen. He held his stomach trying to keep his guts in his body. He was succeeding but only just.

Moka and the others were stunned.

"_He beat big Sis! He beat my sister! No one has ever beaten her! Not even Moka could! He is so strong!"_ thought Kokoa.

"_Oh my god Tsukune won! How did he do that? We were just brushed aside! Even Moka was no match!"_ thought the girls.

"_**That's my Mate! You grow stronger everyday! To beat Karua… I'll have to reward you later…"**_ thought Moka as she walked over to Tsukune (she was too injured to run).

As she neared Tsukune, Moka noticed a pool of blood was slowly forming around him, and he was groaning. Her Mark throbbed. Reaching him, Moka fell to her knees crying and tried to help him. His body was a mess. His left hand was bleeding, his right thigh was split open, and his guts were almost coming out of him. She knew that not even Vampire blood could save him this time. The others hurried over and surrounded him crying when they saw he could not be saved. Tsukune started coughing up blood thick and red.

"Hey love…cough…I don't think I can…cough…heal 'ugh' this…I love…cough…you." Tsukune touched Moka cheek and slowly closed his eyes. His hand dropped back. They could only watch as Tsukune died in Moka's arms.


	20. Death, Resurrection and Vampire

Gday all i the Dark Plagueman am here with a new chapter! Yay!

now i know alot of people are confused as to why Tsukune is dead. to be honest i did it for two reasons. one was that the current 'Chinese Mafia' arc is pissing me off. so i want to avoid the entire thing explaining about Shinso Vampires etc. this is the simplest way now i don't have to wait months for a new chapter so i can try to keep more in line with the Manga. the second reason is far more simple... i am a mean bastard and this is my fanfic so i can do what i want. the nice little vampire couple is going to get some MAJOR personality changes. oh and please note i will be putting Akula into this so don't worry. but i am going to make her really badass and super strong (i mean she uses a tecknique to cut through anything so how much more can you get).

i don't own Rosario+Vampire in anyway

Now enough of my crap! on with the story!

Chapter 20: Death, Resurrection and Vampire

_As she neared Tsukune Moka noticed a pool of blood was slowly forming around him, and he was groaning. Her Mark throbbed. Reaching him, Moka fell to her knees crying and tried to help him. His body was a mess. His left hand was bleeding, his right thigh was split open, and his guts were almost coming out of him. She knew that not even Vampire blood could save him this time. The others hurried over and surrounded him crying when they saw he could not be saved. Tsukune started coughing up blood thick and red._

"_Hey love…cough…I don't think I can…cough…heal 'ugh' this…I love…cough…you." Tsukune touched Moka cheek and slowly closed his eyes. His hand dropped back. They could only watch as Tsukune died in Moka's arms._

"Noooo Tsukune! Don't leave me! Don't go where I can't follow! Tsukune! Come back! I love you! I love you! Don't leave me alone! Please!" cried Moka hugging the body of her love. She slapped his face, she kissed him and she shook him. Anything to get him to come back, anything to get him to come back to her and not leave her alone.

"Moka! Please Moka! Give him some of your blood! Maybe it can save him!" cried Kurumu and Mizore.

"It can't save him, not this time…" said Kokoa but Moka wasn't listening. She pulled down his collar and injected her blood into him. Everybody waited with baited breath but nothing happened. Tsukune really was gone.

_Tsukune could feel nothing. No pain, no sadness, nothing. He was standing in a large room with red and black walls. There were three doors on the other side of the room. The left one was made of gold and silver. The middle was made of simple wood. The right was made of steel and fire. In front of the doors, was a large table with three figures at seated at it. They all had wings, if in varying size and make. One had white ones, one had white and black wings and one had black wings._

"**Finally you are here Tsukune. We have been expecting you…" said the middle one.**

"Where am I?"

"_**You, Tsukune Aono, are in the judgement room. You are dead. Unlike most souls you will be granted a choice. You can be judged by us… and pass onto either heaven or hell… or you can go back." said the left white winged one**_

"I will go back."

"**Hang on let us explain some things to you before you make your choice. You have been repeatedly injected with Shinso blood. Your Mate is almost a Shinso although her powers have not awoken."**

"_**Your Ghoul side has been destroyed. The markings on your body have now disappeared. Now your Mate has injected you a final time and you now have enough Shinso blood in your body to become a one completely. A Shinso is made not born. Moka's mother injected her with Shinso blood when she was born but not enough. This transformed her into a half Shinso like you were. She herself needs an injection of Shinso blood to unlock her powers like yours have been." said the right black winged figure.**_

"So I am a Shinso? And Moka needs me to inject her so she can become one?"

"**That is correct. The holy lock on your wrist has allowed you to become used to the power that you could not hope to control. It will now just seal your powers." said the middle one.**

"I am going back still."

"_**I knew you would… but you have been offered a choice and you have taken the harder one. I wish you luck." said the Left one.**_

The middle door swung open a crack. Tsukune thanked the Three and left through the door.

Moka lay in her and Tsukune's room at the academy. She had been back for three weeks now. She had stayed in the room crying. Her Rosario lay on the floor. She had removed it as soon as she got back. Her world was empty without her Tsukune. His body lay in the school crypt. He was to be buried today.

"Master I have laid out a dress for you to wear at the funeral… it'll start soon." said Ruby

"Thanks Ruby. I'll be there."

Moka had a bath and got dressed in a long black dress. It also had a black veil which she also wore. The symbol of a woman in mourning. It was time. Moka left for the funeral.

It was raining. The funeral was small set in a tent in the school grounds. Tsukune's friends, his mother, father and cousin and Moka's family for even Karua was there… Tsukune's killer. His Harem was openly grieving. Moka took her place at her father's side. Music started and Tsukune's coffin was wheeled in by Gin and Nathaniel. Everybody sat and listened as the board chairman and Tsukune's friends said their goodbyes. By this time it was pouring outside and thunder and lightning crashed through the heavens. Moka had just finished her short piece. She was crying harder then she ever though she could. As she sat down and the Board Chairman rose to say the last piece before Tsukune was buried, a huge lightning bolt hit the coffin. Strangely it did not burn it or even the tent roof. Everything was undamaged. Everybody stared at the coffin. An aura was slowly seeping through the room growing stronger and stronger every second. All of a sudden the coffin exploded and a figure stood in front of the shattered remains. The figure had lightning spiralling around him. His eyes were pits of blood red, there were no pupils at all. His hair was shoulder length and silver. And the power. Even Lord Shuzen was shocked at its strength. He was only wearing boxers.

"Sorry if I am late… I guess it is rather rude to be late for your own funeral… Lord Shuzen it is good to see you! Mother, Father and even Kyoto what a pleasure" (Kasumi Aono fainted). "You guys look terrible!" The figure said nodding to Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari. "And stop looking at my body like that!" he shot at them, and they blushed "and Moka my love I missed you… would you like some of my blood? What don't you recognise your Tsukune? I know without the markings it must be harder but come on!" for of course the figure was Tsukune. (Anybody who didn't guess that is an idiot. I think I left enough clues). Everybody was still too shocked to move. Lord Shuzen nudged Moka who got up and walked toward Tsukune. Moka slapped Tsukune across the face and hugged him, tossing her veil on the ground to kiss him again and again.

"I thought… I thought you were dead… you idiot!" and Moka slapped Tsukune again. She started pounding her fists against his chest. Tsukune took her hands in his own and held them.

"I would never leave you. Not even death stopped me… you are too damn precious to me... my Moka, My Blood-Mate" He pulled her to him in a tight embrace and kissed her as passionately as he could. Moka's heart melted. She was soon kissing him just as much as he was. When they broke off for breath Tsukune pushed Moka's head gently into his neck.

"Drink I know you have missed my blood. So drink, and sedate your thirst with the blood of the one you love. And know that I am back and love you more than anything." Tsukune lowered his head and also took his mate's blood as she took his. The feeling was indescribable as they once more sealed their bond in blood.

Kurumu and the others leapt on Tsukune and hugged him. Tsukune returned their smiles with his own. There was one thing niggling him though.

"Moka as unfamiliar as I am with Monster funerals… why is the woman who killed me here?" Tsukune parents and cousin looked at who Tsukune was looking at.

"Nice to see you again Karua! How's the breast? Still a little sore? I fucken hope so, seeing as you killed me… I think that scar is equal enough repayment though." Tsukune glanced at the people in the tent.

"Everybody! I plan to spar with my mate tomorrow… I feel a need to stretch my muscles. Would you all like to watch?" they nodded. "Mother, father cousin will you come also?" they nodded.

"Headmaster I think Paradise would be a good place for this… I mean we don't want to wreak the school."

"Of course Tsukune-kun I will see you all at 10am sharp." The headmaster left.

"I will see you all there tomorrow. Ruby if you would be so kind as to guide my parents and cousin there tomorrow?"

"I will Master" said Ruby. Suffice to say this caused some confusion on the human faces.

"Now where was I… oh right." said Tsukune as he picked up Moka bridal style. He quickly dashed out of the tent so fast that even Lord Shuzen smiled.

"That boy is gonna be tired tomorrow…"


	21. Lovers, Fight and Vampire

Gday everybody it is me the Dark Plagueman her once more with a new chapter! Yay!

I don't own Rosario + Vampire in anyway

**Warning the first bit of this chapter is lemony so under 18's look for the next bold line!**

Chapter 21: Lover's Fight and Vampire

Tsukune could not get to his room fast enough. Shielding his love from the rain did not prove a challenge. It had stopped. Moka was nuzzling his chest as he ran as fast as he could straight to their room. Opening and closing the door had never taken so long. As soon as it closed Tsukune looked down in his arms and found is mate had removed her Rosario. A silver-haired goddess lay in his arms stroking his now pure silver, shoulder length hair, for the black tips had disappeared. Moka looked into the pupil-less blood red eyes (that no longer had any white either, the entire eye is red) of her mate and still found the same love he had always had for her. Suddenly Moka found her feet had hit the ground before she was pushed into a wall, her mouth smothered in her mates. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he did the same. Their tongues fought for dominance in their usual war. This time Tsukune's came out on top. She felt him roam the inside of her mouth before withdrawing to grab his breath.

Moka looked into Tsukune's eyes and saw a huge amount of lust in them. It was literally coming off him in waves. His hand rubbed her chest and suddenly pulled. Moka's dress ripped off her showing him her assets hidden behind red lace.

"We can't have that interfering now can we?" said Tsukune after he had tore her dress off. Moka grinned before running her tongue over the X on his chest. She was a little curious that his Markings were gone now but at the moment she didn't care. A deep rumble showed her that he enjoyed this. She pulled him to the bed and pushed him onto his stomach before sitting on him. Moka grinned.

Tsukune could only groan and Moka started one of her massages. She had started doing this after a particularly hard training session. She would have put experts to shame with her skills. She soon had his body moaning in pleasure as the muscles unused for the past four days relaxed. Moka leaned down on him and ran her tongue over the four slashes to his back she still shuddered to remember how he had got them. She slowly kissed them all the way up to his neck. Before she could bite him she was pinned under him as her rolled her off and leaned over her. His hands scrabbled at her back for a second and he removed her red lace bra.

Moka could only moan as he used his tongue and teeth to torment her nipples and breasts. He kissed and licked his way up to her neck before working his way back down, lower and lower, removing her panties as he did so. She moaned when his tongue parted the lips of her womanhood and found her clit. The build up over the last few minutes coupled with him being back and now him at her clit sent her sex-starved body into orgasmic bliss. He licked up her fluids eagerly and continued to lick her sending more pleasure coursing through her sensitive body. Finally after her second orgasm she pushed him away and rolled him over.

It was her turn. She slowly teased him before drinking his blood from a bite over his heart. Moka removed Tsukune's boxers and proceeded to lick and suck is erect manhood. Unable to take the pleasure anymore he filled her waiting mouth with his seed. Lying back panting for a moment she lay next to him and played with him for a bit. In no time he was hard again. She mounted him and grabbed his shoulders moaning as he drove into her again and again. She was about to climax again. His manhood entered her again and hit her in just the right spot. She screamed his name to the heavens as she reached her peak for the third time. Pulling out he rolled her over onto her hands and knees before driving into her once more.

Moka screamed again and again for him to go faster which he happily obliged her by doing. He was approaching his limit and by the screams she was too. Together they called each others names as they climaxed. Moka felt his hot seed flow into her and moaned deeply. He pulled out and they collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap. Knowing tomorrow would see them fight they stopped for the night. Together they closed their eyes and passed into the realm of dreams until morning.

**Lemon End so you can keep going from here if you skipped it!**

The two vampires were woken to the usual sound of Ruby's voice telling them to rise for the new day. They actually ate a proper breakfast today washed down with a blood pack. They were saving their strength for the upcoming fight. Ruby was unnerved by Tsukune, he simply radiated power. She wished he would teach her a lesson…

"Ruby! Please! None of those thoughts while I am eating!" said Tsukune making Ruby blush. She had forgotten that he was an empath.

"Well Moka I think a bath is in order before we fight! Care to join me? I could wash your back for you…" said Tsukune with a smile on his face as Moka remembered just how sensual a back scrub from Tsukune could be…

**One Hour Later**

Tsukune was just getting dressed. He and Moka had had a very relaxing bath… he put on his black trousers, black combat boots and a blood red shirt. On his right index he wore the ring of House Shuzen, like always. His holy lock was back on his right wrist and his hair was now shorter and spiky (thanks to a bathroom haircut from Moka). Moka herself wore red trousers, thigh-high boots and a black top that showed her assets and her stomach while remaining decent.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

Tsukune and Moka walked to the headmaster's office. Inside they were greeted by the Headmaster and Ruby.

"Everybody has already gone inside. We only wait for the two of you, Masters." said Ruby.

"Let's go!" said Moka.

Inside Paradise everybody was seated in a row of benches raised so the ones behind could see the ones in front. The House Shuzen family sat at one side Kokoa sitting next to her father. Next to her sat Mrs and Mr Aono. In a big group were the Newspaper club. Kyoko was sitting next to them. Karua was sitting as far back as possible, away from everyone. Ruby joined the Newspaper club and the Headmaster sat next to Lord Shuzen.

Tsukune and Moka walked to the middle of a cleared area. There Tsukune removed his shirt. It would be too much of a hindrance. It was also a nice shirt. He didn't want to ruin it. They got into stance. Tsukune missed the gasps of his family as they beheld his back. The four gashes just stood out on his tanned flesh.

"How did those happen!" asked Mrs Aono

"You will have to ask him…" said Kokoa "but Father you should find out too. He got those saving me and Onee-sama." Lord Shuzen made up his mind to ask him upon hearing that.

"Begin!"

The two vampires smiled and moved their hand to their various seals. As one they released them and drew out their power. The humans were not used to the light show and explosion of energy that the two emitted. It scared them. Mr Aono carefully watched his son.

Moka charged and kicked at Tsukune's legs. Tsukune kicked back and stopped the blow. Smiling, they moved closer raining blows that were charged with youki. These were dodged and blocked. So much power was being used that the ground cracked and broke around them. From the sounds it sounded like each one of the blows could stop a freight train… or two. Tsukune landed a punch in Moka's solar plexus. The blow tossed her back for metres. She hit a tree and it just shattered around her. Moka clutched her chest coughing and gasping. She had never been hit that hard before. She rose and walked back to the crater they had created. She was smiling.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yeah… You?"

She answered with a kick to the head, which was easily blocked. Moka rained blows on Tsukune who was grinning as he blocked each one. Crack! A counter kick to her side launched her again. Another tree bit the dust. Moka was confused now. He had never been this good. She was getting beaten… with ease! This make Moka draw on more power. Blood red youki curled around her legs and she attacked. After another rain of blows she sent Tsukune flying. He got hit in the face by a youki punch. As he stood up he wiped away some blood from his already healed split lip and attacked. Moka decided to go all out. She had decided Tsukune must already have been to hit her as fast as he did.

Moka stood still and her power grew to massive proportions. To her peak. The aura that hit the people in the seats was huge. Lord Shuzen smiled. His daughter was a lot stronger than when he had last seen her. Tsukune grinned and decided to amp his power up too. An inhuman roar drew the attention of everyone. Tsukune spread his arms to the sky and yelled. His eyes glowed. An aura suffused the area. Moka's paled in comparison. A visible black aura blazed from him. Tsukune lowered his arms and smiled at his dumbstruck friends and family.

"**Well Moka? Shall we continue? I am eager to use my new strength."**

Moka shuddered that voice sent shivers down her spine… in a good way. If he was sexy before, he was a hell of a lot more now! She wanted to jump him right there, his power was driving her sex mad. As a vampire power attracted her where it scared others.

Moka got back in stance and motioned for Tsukune to attack. A kick to Moka's chest sent her not just flying but rocketing away. It took five trees to stop her. If Moka hurt before it was nothing compared to now. Another kick followed then a punch then a kick and another punch. She could not stand now and was coughing blood. Her body felt shattered

"**That is enough Moka. I don't think you would survive another kick like that."**

"Give me a little credit. I would have survived but been incapacitated completely. I surrender." She couldn't stand. Soft warm hands gripped her and carried her bridal style. A little movement and her head was on his shoulder. Moka could not resist the scent and plunged her fangs into Tsukune's neck and fed. Immediately she felt her injuries healing.

The stand was in shock. Moka had been defeated and not just by a little but absolutely smashed by Tsukune. Tsukune put his holy lock back on and Moka, her Rosario.

"Enjoy the show everyone?" said Tsukune

"How did you get so strong?" asked Kurumu

"Well I will tell you. After I 'died' I was offered a choice. I could get judged and pass on or I could come back. I chose to come back. The Three informed me that my ghoul form was destroyed when I died so I am free of it completely. I was and am now a Shinso Vampire. This is why I don't have the markings on my body anymore; I am now as pure-blooded as Lord Shuzen himself."

"That's impossible the only Shinso still alive is… My wife." said Lord Shuzen

"Wrong father, There is a Shinso and a Half Shinso standing before you. Your daughter is a Half Shinso. When she injected me with her blood over I think 9 separate occasions, she injected her mixed blood into me. Eventually the Shinso blood took over on the last injection. I am sure Moka noticed my powers grew when she fought me after the second to last injection."

"It is true before you had to use trickery to beat me. After the incident you and I were equal, now you surpass me, by a lot."

"Wait if you were equal and she was only a Half Vampire/Shinso how did only one more injection make you one?" asked Mizore

"Well if you remember most of my blood was on the floor when she injected me the last time. Moka herself needs one injection from me before she too is a Shinso."

"If I get injected I will become a Shinso?"

"Yep, your mother injected her blood into you when you were born as you were very weak. You will become roughly equal in power to me. Unfortunately I am now weak to water just like you and any other pure blood vampire." said Tsukune and smiled. "I found that important fact out when I washed my face." Moka winced.

"Tsukune? How did you get those cuts on your back? They weren't there when you visited last time." asked Mrs Aono

Tsukune sighed and told them the entire painful story behind the slashes. Lord Shuzen was stunned by what he went through to save his daughters; he looked at his son-in-law with new found respect. If he wasn't already worthy before he certainly was now. His parents were horrified. Moka once again had tears in her eyes.

"Anyway I think we should head back. I think we have disturbed the monsters here enough for one day." said the Headmaster.

Tsukune took his family back to the bus stop so they could go back to the human world. He waved them goodbye and headed back to school.


	22. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hey everybody, it is me the Dark Plagueman!

I have found this is the best spot to end this part of the story. I will be posting part two very soon! It will be called The Two Shinso so look out for it! as always i hope you have enjoyed Part One. Don't worry this story will continue! Believe IT!


End file.
